Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Ask the characters from Strawberry Bad Boy anything you want and they will answer. 1000 review kiriban for all my lovely Duckies!
1. Introductions

**SBB Q&A**

**Penny:** Welcome the SBB Q&A show! All questions and most answers. Now this is just the beginning of the show, so please stay tuned for more to come. Let me first explain what the hell is going on and what is required from all of you out there. This show is dedicated to the fans of the Strawberry Bad Boy series to celebrate hitting a whopping 1000 reviews (or at least it will VERY soon). Now how this works is you all send me your questions for ANY of the characters from the series and I will bring them on the show and have them personally answer them for you!

**Grimmjow:** I don't have time for that shit!

**Penny:** You hush! *ahem* Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, *glares pointedly at sexy blue haired man* Since this is just the introduction of course no characters will be answering any questions yet. All you have to do is review(comment) or PM your question(s), be sure to specify who they're for, and please, don't spam me with 400 questions at a time. Try and limit it to less than ten ;p After that I will wait a total of 1 day or 24 hours, and begin the process of answering.

**Nnoitra:** I gotta be here fer this too?

**Penny:** Yes Nnoi, you do. I'm sure they have questions for you.

**Nnoitra:** Tch *folds arms over chest*

**Penny:** A~~nyway... *sigh* What was I saying? Oh yeah. 24 hours. Then I will post them and we will go from there. Now of course some questions will not be answered. Don't ask about the plot or I will ignore yer question :D

**Shinji:** That's kinda mean.

**Ichigo: **Yeah, you just told them to ask you questions....

**Penny:** Didn't I tell you all to stay quiet during the introduction?!

*silence*

**Penny: **Moving on... and of course you will not be told how it will end and questions about future events will not be answered or the answers will be vague and frustrating :D

**Grimmjow:** Can we go now if we don't have to be here until the questions start?

**Penny:** *rolls eyes and ignores* So yeah! I hope you will all enjoy the show and I look forward to making these idiots answer yer questions!

**Shinji:** Hey! I'm not an idiot!

**Ichigo:** Yeah, I.....*silenced by another glare*

**Penny:** Until then Duckies!!

***End transmission***


	2. Episode One

**Episode One**

**Penny:** Welcome back to the SBB Q&A Show!! *looks over at boys* We should have a theme song for this, that would be cool, ne?

*silence*

**Penny:** Anyway… so welcome, welcome to the first... kinda… show! Let me first introduce who we have in the studio with us today!

**Grimmjow:** Just get on with it.

**Penny:** That Grumpy Gus over there is Grimmjow! Then we have Ichigo next to him. Wave Ichigo!

**Ichigo:** I thought this was like a radio show?

**Penny:** You two are no fun! Anyway, next to him is Shinji!

**Shinji:** Do I have to sit next to him? *looks at the man next to him.*

**Nnoitra:** Yup, Blondie. Ya love it so shut it.

**Penny:** Also we have two other special guests that have agreed to answer some questions but for obvious reason are not here in the studio with us. Live via phone Renji and the newly reawakened Shuuhei!

**Renji:** Hey

**Shuuhei:** *Cough*

**Penny:** We'll start with the first questions for you two that were really directed for me to answer but I'm going to make you answer them because I'm the boss and I can :D Okay. Thank you all for sending us your lovely questions and without further adieu let us start!

LilyU23 from y!gallery writes in:

_well i have a few questions and they're concerning Renji and shuuhei's involvement in the fic._

_1. are suuhei and renji actually involved? or was it just so they could get closer to ichi and shinji?_

**Penny:** I'll field that one guys! Actually Renji and Shuuhei are brothers. Step brothers, so the "relationship" between them was all a farce to get close to Ichigo and especially Shinji. *See ending of Chapter Twenty Six and the first part of Solid Gold!*

**Shinji:** Thank ya so much for remindin' me.

**Penny:** *ignores*

_2. it isn't a question, more like, i'm going to say how i understood this and you just tell me if i got it wrong or right (i may just be just a tad bit confused). shuuhei was using and he fucked up somewhere so he owed the guy that's looking to avenge grimmy for what grimmy did to his little brother, and that's why he did why he did to shinji...right?_

**Shuuhei:** Basically.

**Penny:**… That's all yer gonna say? Anyway, yeah that's pretty much spot on what went down except the person out for revenge _is_ the little bro and big bro is helping his get it.

_3. related to question #2...why was renji also involved?_

**Renji: **I was helpin' Shuu out. Besides, he's my older brother so… well honor and all that….

**Penny:** *cocks eyebrow* Thanks Renji and Shuuhei. No more questions for you. Good bye! *click*

_4. off shuuhei and renji topic: will byakuya be making an appearance?? i just love renji to pieces and i love him with byakuya out of everyone in the series. they're just so cute together! so...i was wondering..._

**Penny:** The short answer is no. Sorry. And since the last part is all praising me for how wonderful I am *Nnoitra snorts*… I'll just file this away and we'll move on to other questions. Thank you so much for writing in LilyU23!

Okay, next up we have shortly12 also from y!gallery who writes:

_ahh xD asking questions... my mind says  
'Do you like it rough, ichigo?'  
hahaha xD i dont know that phrase makes me laugh xP_

**Ichigo:** What the hell?! *blushes brightly*

**Grimmjow:** *grins* Yeah, Strawberry. Do ya like it rough 'er not? Answer the woman.

**Ichigo:** I… you… you just…. *sigh* *mumble* Yes….

**Grimmjow:** HA! I think I might actually have fun here after all.

**Penny:** Glad you think so! Thanks for writing in shortly12! Alright, next up we have one from kriskascini from ff .net :

_I have one for Ichigo!_

_Why are you still so happy go lucky about your job when you don't need the  
money anymore? Have you had thoughts about quitting Z's Club?_

**Grimmjow:** Good fuckin' question. *Turns to fix Ichigo in a stare*

**Ichigo:** I already told you I actually like my job ya know, Grimmjow. I enjoy it. And as far as thinking about quitting, I haven't.

**Shinji:** Ya can't quit Ichi! We need you now more than ever. Do ya realize we only have four dancers right now?! Four! Z will go out of business if ya quit now and everyone will lose their jobs….

**Ichigo: **I know Shin.

**Grimmjow:** Tch….

**Penny:** Hope that answered yer question kriskascini! Next up we have scissorhands1990 from ff .net who writes:

_for nnoi- do u ever date or just fuck? how long had been since u were with  
some one before blondie? favorite thing about blondie?_

**Grimmjow:** *Laughter*

**Nnoitra:** I've dated in the past… didn't werk out though. And I just fuckin' got outta prison so I hadn't had a chance ta hook up with anyone yet before Blondie here.

**Shinji:** I'm honored *sarca~stic*

**Penny:** Favorite thing, Nnoi.

**Nnoitra:** *grins* He says no to me. I like it when they play hard ta get.

**Shinji: **I'm not playin' hard ta get asshole! I. Don't. Like. You!

**Nnoitra: **Say that with my dick in yer mouth.

**Penny:** Okay! Moving on…

_for shinji- Nnoi is sexy, right?_

**Shinji:** No! He's skinny and creepy and assholish and… and…

**Nnoitra:** Sexy as fuckin' hell!

**Shinij:** *rolls eyes*

**Penny:** *giggle*

_for grimmkitty- do u feel bad about hurting ichi before way back in the  
start? do u want to meet his family? do u realize how just ho sexy u are?_

**Grimmjow:** Grimm_kitty_? What the hell? Who the hell said you could call me….

**Ichigo:** Calm down. It's just a nickname.

**Penny:** Answer the question Grimm.

**Grimmjow:** *huff* No, not really. Can't feel too sorry about something we all know the Strawberry enjoyed. *smiles at Ichigo's glare* I'm a little… weirded out about meeting the rest of his family though. Karin was cool, but… And yes. I am sexy as hell. Thanks for pointing it out *grin*

**Penny:** *lol*

_for ichi- how does it feel to have the sexiest man ever be your? could u see  
yourself with a woman? do u admit your gay yet?_

**Ichigo:** *blushes* Good *mumbles* And I'm not gay!

*Group laughter*

**Ichigo:** I'm not!

**Shinji:** And that's why yer in love with a man?

**Ichigo:** I… it just kinda happened that way. I'm not gay though.

**Nnoitra:** Yeah, and Blondie and I are gettin' married tomorrow.

**Shinji:** That's not funny.

**Penny:** Thanks scissorhands1990! Alright, now we have….

**Ichigo:** How many more questions?

**Penny:** As many as I let them ask. Now quit interrupting. So, now we have SunaLove from ff .net who writes:

_I have one question for Ichigo!! Did you really never notice Shinji's feeling  
for you?? Not even once?_

_Just thought his jealousy is pretty obvious XD_

**Ichigo:** *chokes*

**Shinji:** *goes pale*

**Grimmjow and Nnoitra:** *hysterical laughter*

**Ichigo:** What the hell is this person saying Shin? You don't really… you can't….

**Penny:** Aw, I'll save ya Ichi. I think that answers yer question SunaLove. *giggle* Poor kid.

**Ichigo: **Shinji, why aren't you answering me?!

**Penny:** Next up lorelalokis from ff .net writes:

_wow!! this is soo cool **giggles**. well first of all i wanna ask my sexy  
lill GrimmKitty ^^ what is it that he fell in love for ichiberry? and what is it that he loves about him phisically and/or emotionally??_

**Grimmjow:** Calling me sexy and Grimmkitty in the same breath negates the compliment. *grumbles*

**Penny: **Answer the question, Grimm.

**Grimmjow: ***sigh* It was his hair at first. And the way he moved on stage. He looked like sex up there and I had to get a piece. *looks over at blushing Ichigo* And that fuckin' blush! *grins* Drives me insane.

**Penny: **Aw~~!

_and for my lovely ichiberry does he think the whole situation about falling in love etc has changed him? and how??_

**Ichigo:** Ichiberry?

**Shinji: ***giggle*

**Ichigo:** Shut up! I haven't changed a damn bit!

**Penny:** Quit bein' a grump.

**Shinji:** Yeah Ichi. Ya have changed a bit ya know.

**Ichigo:** How?

**Shinji:** Well yer more relaxed and….

**Grimmjow:** Cuz of all the good sex!

**Shinji:** *glares at Grimmjow*

_lastly for my ...er.. for my.. for nnoitora xD what was the best time you had in your past with Grimmjow??_

**Nnoitra: **haha, I didn't get a stupid nickname.

**Grimmjow and Ichigo:** Shut up!

**Nnoitra:** Shit, best time with Grimm, eh? How 'bout that time we went to….

**Grimmjow:** No. Nothing you say will ever be as great as that time we went that stupid Britney Spears concert and stared a riot.

**Ichigo: **You went to a Britney Spears concert?

**Grimmjow:** To start a riot….

**Ichigo:** Still….

**Nnoitra:** Nah, he's right. That was fuckin' awesome. Szayel and I took home three cute little American boys and….

**Shinji:** Okay! We don't wanna know what you did.

**Penny:** I do!

**Grimmjow:** Trust me, you probably don't.

**Penny:** Party pooper. Thanks lorelalokis! Now we have obsessive syndrome from who writes:

_To all characters: What is your biggest threesome fantasy? Please note that this question does not consider your faithfulness to your significant other as it is only a fantasy, not something you act upon. I mean that even when you are happily in a relationship (grimm and ichi :D), you are still able to appreciate attractiveness in other people and SO, with whom did you fantasized about having a threesome with your lover AND what describe the fantasy in detail :D The positions, any kinks, the location etc etc. Mistress Penelopye, I think this will be a fun (read: perverted) question to ask :D_

**Penny: **Oh I agree!! *turns to boys* Now answer!

**Ichigo:** I would never have a threesome.

**Grimmjow:** *rolls eyes* He says that now…

**Ichigo:** I'm serious.

**Grimmjow:** Two Ichigo's at my beck and call. Ya know, sexually. I can picture it now…..

**Penny:** Oh God~! *drools at thought*

**Shinji:** I like that idea too!

**Grimmjow:** Fuck off Blondie ya can't have him!

**Shinji:** We were friends long before _you_ showed up!

**Grimmjow:** Yeah but he's in love with me and I get to stick my cock in his ass whenever I want!

**Ichigo:** I'm right here ya know!

**Shinji:** Oh, so what?! Ya get to stick yer dick in his ass but have ya ever asked him what _he_ wants?!

**Grimmjow:** I'll tell ya what I want ya mouthy little shit…*Jumps out of chair and launches self at Shinji*

***Beeeeeeeepp…… Please enjoy this soft jazz as we deal with our Technical Difficulties……***

**Penny: **Sorry about that. *sigh* Now that we're all calmed down again we can finish answering the question. Nnoi, Shin, do you any fantasy ideas to add here?

**Shinji:** *pouting* No.

**Nnoitra:** Shit, I got plenty of ideas. How 'bout tyin' Blondie up and…

**Shinji:** Leave me outta this!

**Nnoitra:** She said fantasy asshole. Next I'd gag 'im. *Glare from Shinji* then as for the other person… heh. I know someone who would be willin' ta help me out there….

**Penny:** ….. And…? You were asked for details Nnoi.

**Nnoitra: **But if I say them now he won't be surprised later!

**Shinji:** I'm not havin' a threesome with ya!

**Penny:** *sigh* To prevent another outbreak of violence we'll move on and come back to this one later. Sorry obsessivesyndrome. Don't worry, I will have them ALL answer it for you.

**Ichigo:** I would still never have a threesome.

**Grimmjow:** Ha.

**Penny: **Next up we have Katrina Tora from who writes:

_For smexy Nnoi: Have you ever seriously dated someone? Or, if you prefer not to answer that, what was your longest relationship? :O :)_

**Nnoitra:** Damn right I'm smexy. And only kinda. I don't know if ya'd call it serious, but…

**Grimmjow:** *snort*

**Nnoitra:** But we saw each other off an' on fer like… what six years?

**Grimmjow:** Sounds about right.

_For uber cutie Ichi: Would you care to list off all the things you love about  
Grimmjow? *smiles hugely* X3_

**Ichigo:** *Blushes* Well, I love his hair, and his body, and his eyes… oh God I sound like fuckin' chick.

**Grimmjow:** Yeah ya do.

**Ichigo:** I could list all the things that irritate me about you!

**Grimmjow:** Ha! You love me too much to do that.

**Ichigo:** Wanna bet?!

**Penny:** Ichigo! Answer the woman's question please.

**Ichigo:** He's smart and funny and aggressive and surprisingly sweet at times.

**Grimmjow:** I'm not sweet.

**Penny: **Then how do you explain the kittens?"

**Grimmjow: **Shut up. *grumbles*

_For handsome Shin: This is incredibly random, but, what is your idea of an  
romantic date? :D_

**Shinji:** A romantic date would consist of dinner and clubbin' where we could get all hot and sweaty….

**Penny:** She said romantic not sexy.

**Shinji:** I know! Ya want me ta be all clichéd and say somethin' like dinner and a movie or dancin' or a walk on the beach at night…. Actually the beach at night _would_ be kinda romantic….

_And last but not least, for drop dead sexy Grimmjow: Care to list off all the things you love about Ichigo? Don't be shy now!! ;D_

**Grimmjow: **Gladly. His hair, those big fuckin' innocent eyes, especially when he lookin' at me with my cock in his mouth. The fact that he fights like a man and is willin' ta stand up fer himself even if he can't win. He's got a pretty good head on his shoulders despite bein' so young. And he's a fuckin' animal in bed even though he's inexperienced.

**Ichigo:** *blushes and squirms as he links his fingers with Grimmjow's*

**Shinji and Nnoitra: ***makes gagging noises*

*Grimmjow pulls Ichigo into his lap and they start making out furiously*

**Penny:** Oh my! Anyone have a tissue? I seem to be bleeding profusely from my nose. Okay, well unfortunately that's all the time we have for today. Sorry if I missed anyone's questions, we got a bit more than I was anticipating and we were interrupted a few times so I will be sure to get to those next time! And to obsessivesyndrome I will send them all home with a bit of homework and have your question answered first next time around. *ignores grumbling and kissing sounds* Thanks for tuning in and we'll see ya next time on The Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show!!

***End transmission*

* * *

**

A/N I realize that I'm giving you all yer gift early but I couldn't wait. :D I LOVE YOU ALL!!

~Penny


	3. Episode Two

**Episode Two**

**Penny:** Welcome back everyone! I was overwhelmed with the amount of questions that were sent in this time so we won't be able to answer them all in one episode. So instead I called the boys in for a late night cram episode. Enjo~y! But never fear, there is always tomorrow to get to the others! I was so glad that you all enjoyed the last show and this one hopefully will be starting out with a bang!

**Shinji:** He just touched me!

**Nnoitra: **I'll touch ya more if….

**Penny:** Oh for the love of…! *deep breath* Now, as promised I asked the boys to go home and write up their threesome fantasies for you all to hear. We'll start with Nnoi. *reaches for paper and reads it*

_Lots a fuckin'. With Blondie and maybe another blond._

*cocks unamused eyebrow at Nnoitra*

**Penny:** You cannot possibly be serious. That's it?!

**Nnoitra:** *shrugs*

**Penny:** What happened to yer love of telling' stories?

**Nnoitra:** I like ta_ tell _stories, not write 'em. I ain't good with that shit and who the fuck cares anyway?

**Penny: **Do you want to sleep with Shin-chan again?

**Shinji: **Why am I bein' brought inta this?

**Nnoitra:** *Grins and nods*

**Penny:** Then you go over there in the corner and you write up a good threesome fantasy or I will make sure it doesn't happen.

**Nnoitra:** What?! Ya can't do that!

**Penny:** I can too, I'm the God of SBB and I can do whatever I want!!!!!

***Mwhahahahahhaha***

*silence*

**Penny:** *sweatdrop* Heh… Sorry. Uhm, yeah…. So did anyone do the homework?

*silence*

**Penny:** *shakes head* That's it, yer all grounded!

**Ichigo:** What the hell does that mean?

**Shinji:** You Can't ground us we're grown men!

**Nnoitra:** *Still brooding*

**Grimmjow:** Just ask another fuckin' question.

**Penny:** But I promised to….

**Ichigo:** **Two Grimm's! One to fuck me and one to fuck. There, next fucking question.**

*four pairs of shocked eyes stare at Ichigo*

**Ichigo:** *blushes beet red* I said next question!

**Penny:** U-uh… *looks around for paper and clears throat* S-so, uhm… *looks up at Ichigo and smiles* I'm so proud of you for telling us that Ichi. *kisses cheek*

**Grimmjow:** Hands off Pervy Penny.

**Penny:** *smiles unaffectedly* So, next question is also from obsessive syndrome from ff .net:

_1. Grimmy: I would love for you to say I'm sorry for that one time you were rough to Ichi, kicking him in the stomach and giving it to him dry. I understand Ichi can be a handful sometimes but it's just cause he's used to getting his way and he's not used to people telling him what he can and can't do-- soooo....could you? XD_

**Grimmjow:** I'll cut ya a deal. I'll fuck him with lube from now on and we'll call it even.

**Ichigo:** That doesn't sound like you're very sorry.

**Grimmjow:** We answered that in the last episode. I ain't gonna be sorry fer somethin' ya liked!

**Penny:** *sigh*

_2. Ichi: is it possible for you to snag a pic of Grimmy sleepin??? I just think it'd be so cute! You could carry it anywhere with you!! *heaves like a maniac*_

**Ichigo:** *groans* I already get teased for acting like a girl sometimes and now you want me to do that?….. I'll think about it….

_3. Grimmy: ok, probs LOADS of people will request this from you and that's okay. i have no problem including myself in this group. uuuh "I love you" i mean when! just when are you thinking of saying it to ichi's face!?!?_

**Grimmjow:** *Forwns and looks down to hide light blush tinged with a bit of green* Wh-who said anything about lovin' and shit? I… next question damn it!

_4. will there be birthday celebrations//gifts//etc...?_

**Penny:** I'm not sure there are any birthdays coming up anytime soon or if I'll be able to fit them in, but I'll keep it in mind :D

_i guess this would be all i'd like the characters to answer. OH! yah oi shinji! give it up already! you're falling for nnoitra!!!_

_love,_

_E_

**Shinji:** Why does everyone insist I like him?

**Penny:** Because you do? *o.O*

**Shinji:** Do not!

**Penny:** Do too!

**Ichigo:** Uh, can we move on please?

**Penny:** *looks surprised* Oh yeah…. KittyxKat33 from ff .net writes:

_This one goes out to Ichigo, if you got the chance to put Grimm-chan in a costume what would you make him wear?_

**Ichigo:** Uhm… I never really though about that.

**Nnoitra: **That's because yer a vanilla piece 'a shit.

**Grimmjow: **Don't call him a piece of shit. And so what if he's kinda vanilla.

**Ichigo:** Yeah! Wait, what?

_this one is to my sexy Grimmkitty im from jamaica and im wondering if you and ichigo were to come down here, would like to have sex on the beach (in detail plz)^_*_

**Grimmjow:** Fuck yeah! All fucking night long till he was howling at the fuckin' moon and beggin' me for more, more, more!

**Penny:** *giggle* I think you might be taking a trip to Jamaica soon Ichi. Thanks for writing in KittyxKat33! Next up is caseofnuts from y!gallery:

_1. did grimmjow or any of the nurses make a pass at each other?_

**Grimmjow:** I'm pretty sure the night nurse did once. She claimed to be checkin' my bandage but it was around my waist and her hands were a bit lower than that…

**Ichigo:** You didn't tell me about that.

**Grimmjow:** You didn't ask.

**Ichigo:** *glare*

_2. did ichigo get caught while giving blow jobs? and grimmjow said not a thing._

**Grimmjow:** *evil grin*

**Ichigo:** OH MY GOD!! Nuh-uh!

_3. how many sex partner before what they have now._

**Nnoitra:** All of us or just Grimm?

**Penny:** Oh just do all of you. I'm curious now *leans forward eagerly*

**Ichigo:** Before now? Just one.

**Grimmjow:** Uh… shit. Twelve? Maybe thirteen.

**Shinji:** Three hundred and forty seven

**Ichigo: ***snort* I thought that was your goal.

**Shinji: ***grin* I'm there baby. *giggle*

**Nnoitra:** So was I the end of yer goal then?

**Ichigo: ***shock* Wait… you two…?

**Shinji:** *ignores Ichigo* How many have you slept with?

**Nnoitra:** *shrugs* Who cares. Enough.

**Grimmjow:** Eight.

**Shinji and Ichigo:** Eight?!

**Nnoitra:** No! It was more than that!

**Grimmjow:** *grin* Whatever. Unless you fucked someone in prison last I heard it was eight. Oh wait… nine now. *snort*

**Ichigo:** Shinji did you and him really do it?

**Shinji:** *ignores Ichigo again* My beautiful Mistress, may we have the next question please?

**Penny: ***blushes* Well since you asked so nicely… *giggles*

_4. how much does grimmjow make in a year?_

**Grimmjow:** That's not a very nice question to ask a man. That's like askin' a woman how much she weights, or what size pants she wears.

**Penny: **So not as much as we think you do?

**Grimmjow:** *Glare* I make enough.

**Penny:** *rolls eyes* Moving on…

_5. is Z working for the mob too?_

**Penny:** Good question! Let's give him a call! *waits while phone rings*

**Z:** What?!

**Penny:** Hi! This is Mistress Pen…. He hung up. Sorry caseofnuts, can't answer that one fer ya but thanks for asking anyway. Next up is CrimsonDesire-x from ff .net:

_:) This is a really fun idea xD I like it!  
I have a question for our blue-haired sex-god!  
~ Grimmjow! Have you ever had any sexual relationships with a female?_

**Grimmjow: **No.

**Penny:** Not even one?

**Grimmjow:** I said no didn't I?

**Penny:** But why not?

**Grimmjow:** *leans forward and grins* Because the only pussy I ever liked meows.

**Penny: ***bursts out laughing* Okay, okay.

_Have you always been gay?_

**Grimmjow:** No, I'm in denial like Ichigo still. I'm straight I tells ya!

**Ichigo:** Shut up! I am straight!

**Grimmjow:** Yeah, yer as straight as Szayel fer sure.

**Ichigo: **I don't even know who that is!

**Penny:** Thanks Duckie for writing in! Scissorhands1990 from ff. net asks:

_for darling Nnoi- can u give shinji a little peck please?_

**Nnoitra:** I'll give 'im more than a peck.

**Shinji:** You stay away from me!

_and what do u use to get your hair so nice and shiny?_

**Nnoitra:** Pantiene Pro V

**Ichigo:** *LAMO*

**Nnoitra:** *glare* I'm serious Kitty Bitch. That shit's really good.

**Penny:** *giggle snort*

_what was the brand and size of condoms that fit just right?_

**Nnoitra:** Trojan Magnum *grin* But they're still kinda tight.

**Penny:** *drools*

_doesnt shinji have a perfect ass?_

**Nnoitra: ***leers at Shinji* Yeah. Nice and tight and perky. Very bitable.

**Shinji:** *glare*

_for shinji- if Nnoi let u, wud u top him?_

**Shinji:** No. I… *ducks head sheepishly* I've never topped anyone before.

**Nnoitra:** That's not fuckin' surprising. Yer uke through and through.

**Shinji:** I am not!

**Nnoitra: **Oh yeah? *cocks eyebrow* Prove it.

**Penny:** Oh yes, please do! *eagerly rubs hands together*

**Ichigo:** *whispers to Shinji* She's kinda perverted ya know?

**Penny: **I heard that. And yes *grin* I am. Thanks for noticing :D

_do u like nnois bandana?_

**Shinji: **Not really. I never liked those things before I met him and now I hate them.

**Penny:** *rolls eyes*

_for Grimmy- do u think the nature of ur relationship shud be kept from ichis  
family?_

**Grimmjow: **Only if I thought it would cause problems for Ichigo.

**Penny:** Aw~~~~!

**Ichigo: ***blush*

_wud u ever let ichi top u?_

**Grimmjow:** *LMAO*

**Ichigo:** What's so funny about that?!

**Grimmjow:** *Still laughing*

_for ichi- can u give grimm more private shows? they are veeeerry nice_

**Ichigo:** Maybe. If he's good.

**Grimmjow:** Oh I'll show you good. C'mere.

**Penny:** Hey! We're in the middle of a… oh what am I saying? Take it off!

*silence and stares*

**Penny: ***rolls eyes* Fi~ne. Next question.

_almost forgot, Grimmy, your suspenders ARE sexy! why dont u wear them more often?_

**Grimmjow:** Because Ichigo said they were for old men and I cant bring myself to wear them anymore.

**Penny:** *pout* Ichi! Bad boy!

**Ichigo: **I was teasing you Grimm!

**Grimmjow:** I was kidding, idiot. I just haven't worn any for a while. No biggie. *shrugs*

**Penny:** Thanks Hun for the questions :D Next up is the lovely loveyourflyingv from y!gallery. She asks:

_I have a question! oor a few...  
So Nnoitora, when are you gonna let Shinji top?_

**Nnoitra: ***snort* When he admits he's head over heels in love with me.

**Shinji:** so never…

_When is Ichigo gonna top Grimmjow?_

**Grimmjow:** Didn't we already get asked this one. I laughed right?

**Ichigo:** I still don't see what's so funny. I'm a man too ya know.

**Penny:** And a very cute one too!

**Ichigo:** *glare* I am not cute.

**Grimmjow and Shinji:** Yes ya are. *glare at each other*

_Nnoitora, favorite kink?_

**Nnoitra:** _Taint _nuthin' but a nibble.

**Grimmjow:** *LMAO* *wipes away tear*

**Ichigo:** I don't get it.

**Grimmjow:** *leans over and whispers into his ear*

**Ichigo:** *Turns beat red* That's disgusting!

**Nnoitra: **Ever tried it?

**Ichigo:** NO!

**Penny:** Okay, dumb blond moment *ignores glare from Shinji* I don't get it either.

**Nnoitra:** Taint? Nibble? Really? Yer too stupid ta get that?

**Penny:** *glrare* Before you call me stupid just remember that I control yer sex life, bud!

**Shinji:** He likes to nibble on the spot between the nut sack and the asshole. *rolls eyes*

**Penny:** *blank stare*… *eyes go wide* Oh. OH! *giggle* Yer naughty, Nnoi.

**Nnoitra:** Yeah.

**Penny: **Fantastic questions my dear, thanks for writing in! Dragonmaiden50 asks:

_For Grimmjow: Why don't you like women? Seriously? Some are big boobed bimbos, but I know some who could easily kick ass as well as any man. I'm not talking about sexuality. I mean as friends and comrades._

**Grimmjow:** *shrugs* Chicks never ran with our crowd so… *shrugs again*

_For Ichigo: When are you going to push Grimmjow down and ravish him? And when you do, what's the first kinky thing you'd do to him?  
*walks away*_

**Ichigo:** *blushes* *stammers* Well… I just… you can't just….

**Nnoitra:** He ain't got the balls yet fer that. They probably haven't even dropped yet.

**Ichigo:** Fuck you! My balls have too dropped

**Penny:** *lmao* Sweetie, stop while yer ahead, 'kay? Katrina Tora writes in:

_Sexy Grimm! What kind of drag would YOU like to see on  
Ichigo? Ehhh? Neko, decora? NURSE?!!! XD (Sorry Ichigo, I couldn't resist! *huggles apologetically*)_

**Grimmjow:** Actually I wouldn't mind somethin' simple like a frilly pink negligee with a see through pink thong and pink garters with thigh high pink….

**Ichigo:** I would not look good in that much pink.

**Grimmjow:** *looks at Penny and cocks eyebrow* Notice how he didn't deny wantin' to wear it?

**Ichigo:** I didn't mean I wanted to wear it!

_Nnoi~ if you had to see Shinji dressed in drag (again with  
the drag?) what would you choose? *laughs evilly* Sorry Shin, it was too  
tempting. *gives cookies_*

**Nnoitra:** Leather. Lots of black leather. I don't care what kind. No wait, scratch that. Leather corset with black leather thigh high stiletto boots….

**Shinji:** *blushes because he's worn something similar before*

_Ichigo~~ *hugs* (wow I like giving hugs!) You think you'll ever top Grimmjow  
in this life time? *nudges with elbow at Grimmjow* Eh, eh?_

**Ichigo:** *blushes* I… wouldn't mind tryin' it at least once *voice progressively gets quieter*

**Nnoitra:** Oh-ho! Watch out Grimm. He's gonna rape ya in yer sleep.

**Ichigo:** Shut up you giant freak of nature!

**Nnoitra:** Fuck you, ya little fucktard bitch!

**Grimmjow:** Stop yellin' at him, Nnoi!

**Nnoitra:** He yelled first!

**Penny:** Boys! Please have some sort of control.

**Nnoitra:** Tch….

_Shinji, has Nnoitra figured out that pepper spray is actually empty? :O Sorry  
if I blew your secret or anything...*presents new can of pepper spray*_

**Nnoitra:** What the… *turns to Shinji* That was fuckin' empty?!

**Shinji:** What the hell?! Why did ya say that?

**Nnoitra:** Oh I am gonna fuck you stupid after this ya lyin' little bitch.

**Penny:** How is that a bad thing?

**Shinji:** *sends incredulous look at Penny*

**Penny:** What? If he weren't so against women Id let him do it to me. *dreamy grin* Many, many times…..

**Ichigo:** Uh, Penny *snaps fingers in front of her face*

*silence*

**Grimmjow: **Just grab the paper from her and read the next one so we can go home soon. Thinking' about you all dressed up has me all hot.

**Shinji:** Could ya please stop talkin; 'bout yer sex life in fron'a me?

**Grimmjow:** Should we talk about yer sex life then?

**Penny:** Oh yeah, just like that baby! YES! *Finally snaps out of it* *blushes as four pairs of eyes (kinda) stare at her* Uh….. *ahem* Ne- *voice cracks* *clears throat* Next question…. Cullencrazay from deviantART asks:

_So, my first is to Grimmkitty. *ehum* *takes deep breath* efinetlyinmytopfive *GASPS* Anywho, why'd you go after someone so young? You know that makes you, Grimmkitty, a cougar right? XD_

**Grimmjow:** I'm not a fuckin' cougar! I'd have to be over forty for that and I'm not even fuckin' thirty yet! No way, I ain't a goddamned cougar you ….

**Penny:** Whoa there buddy! It's a joke!

**Grimmjow:** I'm not old!

**Penny:** Aw~! We know Duckie. We know.

_My second is also to Grimmkitty. It seems that you never do that much work, and whenever you start you get *ehem* distracted. How do you get it all done? O8_

**Grimmjow:** I'm fuckin' talented, that's how. Are we done yet?

**Penny:** *Looks at clock* Oh! Yeah. So that's it for this episode of Strawberry Bad Boy….

**Ichigo:** Do you have to say that every time?

**Penny:** Yes, and if you don't stop interrupting me I won't let you EVER top Grimm? 'Kay?

**Grimmjow:** But….

**Penny:** NO! *ahem* *Big smile* Thanks for tuning in and be sure to send your questions is ASAP! Love ya Duckies and see ya next time!

***End Transmission*

* * *

**A/N Bonus Episode!! Hehe :D

~Penny


	4. Episode Three

**Episode Three**  
**  
**

**Penny:** My ass hurts and not in a good way. *sigh*  
**  
Shinji: ** Wow what a way to start a show.  
**  
Penny:** *blinks* It started already?! Heh, sorry 'bout that! Welcome back to another installment of the Strawberry Bad Boy Q & A Show!

**Nnoitra: ** Smooth save.

**Penny:** Shut up. Anyway, thank you all so much for sending in your questions. Since we have a lot to get to today, we'll go ahead and get started! First up we have Black Storm Van Pendragon *Hi Storm!* who writes:

_Random question:  
[To Grimmjow and Ichigo] What's your most memorable moment together?_  
**  
Ichigo: ** Tch, all of it.

**Penny: ** Aw~~! Yer so cute, Ichi.

**Ichigo:** Shut up

**Penny:** Grimmjow?

**Grimmjow:** I have to agree with Ichigo there. But if I had to pick a favorite time together besides the obvious it would be when he attacked me in the hotel in Osaka when he was drunk.

**Ichigo:** *big blush*

**Penny:** Oh that was one of my fav's too! But what was yer absolute fav?

**Grimmjow: ** *grins* When he told me he loved me.

**Penny:** *swoons*

_Ok, and this one may not be altogether a question, but I couldn't resist...I  
mean, oh c'mon Grimmjow, do Ichi a favor and let him top you fer once -after all, he treated you with his first private show, helps you off at the  
hospital, 'marked' himself with your seis, and he's a man too. Try to laugh  
and brush me off, and imma gonna show him this right now *waves the  
'embarrassing' photo he hid from Ichigo earlier -with a calm smile but  
threatening stare- over and behind Ichigo's head in plain sight to Grimmjow*  
So? What's your answer, hmm?_

**Penny:** Oh Storm, did I ever tell ya how much I love yer delicious evilness?

**Grimmjow:** *pales* That's not fair!

**Penny:** Grimm, you of all people should know life isn't fair.  
**  
Grimmjow:** But…

**Ichigo: ** What picture?

**Grimmjow:** Nothing! It's nothing!

**Ichigo:** If it's nothing why are you freaking out? *curious innocent look*

**Penny:** *giggle* So what's it gonna be Grimm? Ya gonna let Ichi poke ya?

**Grimmjow: ***groan*

**Penny:** *whispers* We'll let him stew fer a while there. Thanks Storm! Next up we have shortly12 back for more!

_as for a question// so embarrassing to ask for some reason...  
for grim and ichi-- what would you do if while you two were having 'personal time' in bed and one of ichigo's family members walked in on yous?  
_  
**Ichigo: ** That's easy. I'd die.

**Grimmjow: ** *still freaking out*

**Penny:** Aw. It's not that bad to be caught. Sure you'd be embarrassed fer a while but you'll get over it.  
**  
Ichigo:** No, I'd die.  
**  
Penny:** Thanks Shortly12. Next up is . from ff .net

_I would like to know the one thing he (Nnoitra) hasn't done to Shinji  
that he plans on doing next~! _

**Nnoitra: ** Tch, there's a ton I haven't done ta Blondie yet. We've only jus' scratched the surface. And I ain't ruinin' nothin' by telling' ya what Imma do next.

**Penny:** Grump.

_For Strawberry, I don't know how you can deny  
being gay since this is in fact your first relationship, with Grimmjow no  
less, and not being involved with a woman before but setting this aside, if  
you could have Blueberry as your slave for a day what would you make him do?_

**Ichigo:** I have too had a relationship with a girl!

**Shinji:** Yeah, they slept together and she dumped him.

**Ichigo:** You asshole, why did you tell them that?!

**Grimmjow: **You didn't tell me she dumped you.

**Ichigo:** Argh! And I'm not fuckin' gay damn it!

**Penny:** *sigh* There was another part to the question Ichi.

**Ichigo:** I don't know. My homework?

**Nnoitra:** Lame

**Penny:** I agree.

**Ichigo: ** *shrug*

**Penny:** Well I think that's all we're getting. Thanks .! Next we have gaguy24 from ff .net.

_oh I have a devil of a question XD_

_it goes out to grimikins,  
So from that last broadcast you said you'd want to have a three way. I'm just wondering if I'm up to snuff!  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** Yer male?

**Penny:** Yes, Grimm. He's male.  
**  
Grimmjow:** Well did he send in a picture at least?

**Ichigo: ** Grimmjow! *blushes*

**Grimmjow: ** What? I can't look?

**Ichigo:** No! Why would you even think that?

**Penny: ** *giggle* I think Ichi might have a jealous streak!

**Ichigo:** I do not!  
**  
Shinji, Nnoitra and Grimmjow:** *snort*

**Penny: **Thanks gaguy24! happygirl24 from ff .net writes in:

_to gimm and ichi grimm will you let ichigo top you? _

**Grimmjow:** Oh for the love of… how many times are you people going to ask me that?!

**Penny:** Until ya let Ichi poke ya. Kazes from ff .net asks:

_lol. This is awesome:D So Grimmjow, what do you think of the fact that Ichigo's secret fantasy is to top you? Come on now Grimmjow, love is about give and take! _

**Grimmjow: ** I refuse to answer the same question over and over *crosses arms over chest*

**Penny:** Then let….

**Grimmjow:** And you shut up!

**Penny: ** *giggle*

_Also, what's with the blue hair, and what color was it before you died it, seriously, blue?? _

**Grimmjow: ** How dare you! This is my normal color!

**Ichigo:** *blushes* It's true.

**Grimmjow:** See!

**Penny:** Yes, but are you willing to prove it? *pervy grin*

**Grimmjow: ** *narrows eyes* I will if you stop lettin' people ask about Ichigo pitching to me.

**Penny:** DEAL!!

**Grimmjow:** *pulls down pants enough to show off blue pubic hair*

**Penny: ** *covers nose* Tissues!! I need tissues!

_Nnoitra, I love you. Hmm that's not a question... While growing up together did you and Grimmjow ever experiment, you know, sexually?  
_  
**Nnoitra:** *curls lip* Grimm and I are both seme's so no. *shivers at thought*

_Shinji-chan, if Nnoitra asked, would you brush his hair? _

**Shinji:** Ew. No.  
**  
Nnoitra: ** *leans over to whisper to Penny* Who told them about that?  
**  
Penny: ** *giggle* No idea…. Thanks Kazes! Now, we have Katrina Tora from ff .net.

**Grimmjow:** Didn't she already ask one?

**Penny: ** Yes. So?

**Grimmjow:** Well how many does she get to ask?

**Penny:** As many as I let her now shut yer mouth to I'll shut it for ya!

**Shinji:** *whispers to Nnoitra because Ichigo is across the room* She's gone mad with power. Oooooh.

**Nnoitra:** *snort*

_Hee hee, you guys are funy~ XD Hurray for Penny being the god of SBB!!  
*throws confetti* So I only have three questions this time...for now! *cackles evilly*_

_For uber cutie Ichigo and awesomely awesome Shinji: Would you pretty, pretty PLEASE tell us how you would top in detail? (Ichigo topping Grimmy, Shinji topping Nnoi or someone else)  
_  
**Penny:** Aw, I can't let them answer that one Hun. Sorry.

**Shinji: ** Why not?  
**  
Penny:** Because if you do one day do it….

**Shinji: ** I'm never sleeping with that idiot again!

**Penny:** *rolls eyes* Sorry. Can't. Next!

_Oh, and, you were so amazing telling us your threesome fantasy, Ichigo! Got anymore fantasies? *grins*  
_  
**Ichigo: ** *blushes* *mumbles* You're welcome. And not really….  
_  
Thank you Penny and co.!_

_Katrina Tora ;3  
_  
**Penny:** Thank you Katrina Tora!! Next up is vanity-issues from ff .net who writes:

_I have a question (hee!) Ichigo and Grimmjow - kids, do you want any? I know it's impossible for two guys but what would you like them to look like and their names?  
_  
**Ichigo:** What the hell?

**Grimmjow: ** Haha. I….

**Penny: ** Stop right there! I can't have you answer that one either!

**Grimmjow:** Then don't read it out loud!

**Penny:** I was giving her air time, asshole.

**Shinji, Ichigo and Nnoitra:** Ooooooh.  
**  
Grimmjow:** Tch. Whatever.  
**  
Penny:** Sorry Duckie. Thanks for asking though! scissorhands1990 from ff .net writes:

_for Nnoi- if given the opportunity, would u strip as a pair with shinji on  
stage, just once? im think we'd all like to see that...  
_  
**Nnoitra: ** Tch, no way.

**Grimmjow:** Nnoi has no rhythm.

**Penny:** That's not surprising.

**Nnoitra:** *shrugs*

_also for Nnoi- boxers or briefs (..or nothing..)?  
_  
**Nnoitra:** Depends on what I'm wearin' but usually nothin'. I like to keep things cool. *smirk*  
_  
For shinji- being a very fashionable guy, how would u best dress Nnoitra?  
_  
**Shinji:** *frowns at Nnoitra* Tighter fitting pants definitely. I hate baggy clothing. Add a bit more color since all I've ever seen him in is black and white. I think he'd probably look good in a pale blue or even a dusky rose color.

**Nnoitra: ** Sounds like ya thought a lot about that, Blondie.

**Penny:** I agree. Have you?

**Shinji:** No!

**Penny and Nnoitra: ** Su~re ya haven't.

_for Ichi and Grimm- whats u guys' song? or what would your song be?  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** That's chick shit.

**Penny:** Grimm! That sounded disgusting! If it were back before all the drama I would have said Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *giggle*

**Grimmjow:** Shut up.

_for grimm- will u dance now or ever, with ichi maybe? i wanna see u go unce unce!  
_  
**Grimmjow: **I have no idea what that last part means, but I don't really dance like Ichigo does. I have special happy dances I do for certain things, but as for full out dancing….

**Ichigo:** You have happy dances? *tries to hold back giggle*

**Grimmjow: ** *glare* Yeah, so what!

**Ichigo:** *holds up hands in defense* Sorry.

_for ichi- would u like to see Grimm in chains and leather? (we've all had the  
blackstorm privilage)  
_  
**Penny: ** Oh yes, let's not forget that lovely picture Storm drew :D

**Grimmjow:** What picture? And who is this Storm person?

**Penny:** Oh hush, the question was for Ichi.

**Ichigo: ** Uh… yes?

**Grimmjow:** Yes?!

**Penny: ** *giggle* Thanks for writing in again scissorhands1990! Alright we have time for one more person. Lastly we have twocents from y!gallery who wrote in asking:

_I dunno if you're still taking questions, but I thought up a couple:_

_For Shuuhei and Renji: Exactly how are you related? Since Renji has pale skin and red hair and Shuuhei has olive skin and dark hair, and you know, you look nothing alike. Different moms or dads? Or is it kind of like, "We're family, but not related via blood"?  
_  
**Penny:** That was answered back in the first episode Duckie. They're step brothers :D

_For Nnoitra: What did you steal (back) from Szayel that got you arrested?  
_**  
Nnoitra:** Ah, well that… heh… it was kinda somethin' we bought together… when we were younger. *looks at Penny* Do I have to answer that?

**Penny:** Actually no. We're out of time. Thank you all for tuning in and keep sending in those questions! If I missed yours we'll get to it in the next episode of the Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show! Bye bye!

***End Transmission*

* * *

**

So if I wasn't able to answer the question here it means that it will eventually be answered in the story itself. Thanks and hope you enjoyed the episode! Keep sending in questions!!

~Penny


	5. Episdeo Four

**Episode Four**

**Penny:** Welcome back for another wonderful show. We have tons of questions to get to so let's dive on in! First up is obsessivesyndrome from ff .net.  
_  
To Grimmjow and Nnoitra: Now that you are in a stable (and satisfying)  
relationship, have you ever thought of turning legit? Being a yakuza comes  
with a high level of occupational hazard, you must have some fears of a repeat episode of Ichigo and Shinji being in danger. In other words, have you given any thought to your long term relationship with Ichigo and Shinji  
respectively? And Penny, are you considering a sequel?_  
**  
Nnoitra:** Who the fuck said I was in a stable relationship?  
**  
Penny: ** *rolls eyes*

**Grimmjow:** Actually a lot of yakuza organizations are going legit for the most part. They still hold a lot of influence and not everyone wants to end it all, but it's not really all that bad. I mean, why the hell do you think I work a cushy office job for fuck's sake? Being a thug… well it just don't really cut it anymore no matter how fun it is.  
**  
Nnoitra: ** That's because yer a fuckin' pussy.

**Grimmjow:** *grins* With a hot boyfriend and more money than I know what to do with….

**Nnoitra:** Tch!  
**  
Penny:** Sorry for not answering the rest of your written in questions but they were either already answered or they couldn't be answered. Thanks for writing in!! lorelalokis from ff .net writes:  
_  
KYA another couple of questions for my hot blue haired sex god xD_

dear why wont you tell ichiberry more about your past and your  
make-up days ((i know that will tick u off im sorry)) hes your lill strawberry  
after all he should know everything ne?

**Grimmjow:** War paint! It was fucking war paint. God!  
**  
Penny:** *giggle* Sure it was Grimm.

**Grimmjow:** Fuck you!

**Penny:** See the abuse I have to put up with from these four?

**Ichigo: ** I do want to know more about your past though.

**Grimmjow:** *smirk* We got all the time in the world fer that Strawberry.

**Ichigo:** Oh *blushes*

_ grimmjow WHEN ARE U PLANNING ON TELLING ICHIGO BOUT THE PICTURES ?! Im almost as curious as he will be when he finds out dont say what pictures cuz u know perfectly what im talking about_

**Grimmjow:** Enough with the damn pictures!

**Penny:** Quit being so mean. Thanks for writing in lorelalokis! happygirl24 from ff .net asks:  
_  
for shinji when will admit that you are falling for nnoitra?_

**Shinji: ** Never cos I ain't!  
_  
For shinji (again) will you ever get over the fact that ichigo is in love  
with grimm and not you? and the ichigo will only see you as a friend?_

**Shinji:** *blushes* I just want Ichi to be happy so if all I ever am to him is a friend so be it.

**Penny:** AW~~!

_for ichigo and grimmjow beside having the kittens as you babies(you two do  
realize that the three kittens ARE you children LOL) will you ever try to  
adopt a child to have a true family of you own?_

**Penny:** *beep* Next question….

_and for nnoitra are you falling for shinji if so tell us why?_

**Nnoitra: ** I just wanna fuck 'im. *grin*

**Penny: ** Next up is AkitoSin *waves* from ff .net who asks:

_*looks excitedly from boy to boy*  
my God your all soo hott!  
okay now down to the nitty gritty  
1. Shinji, sorry hun but I gotta ask, how many time Have you called on  
Yumichika, and Ikaku's for there *clears throat* services?_

**Shinji:** *gulps and looks at Ichigo* Who told you about that?  
**  
Penny:** Just answer the question. I wanna know too!

**Shinji:** You would.

**Penny: ***O.o* Duh?  
**  
Shinji: ** I don't remember how many times….

_2. Nnori and Grimmjow, have you ever fucked around together?  
if yes *hopes to god its yes* details please?_

**Penny:** Answered that already Duckie D

_3. Ichigo sorry luv but I gotta know, if Shinji would have made his move  
before you fell for Grimmjow, would you have sleep with him?_  
**  
Ichgio:** NO! Sorry Shin, but yer like my brother.

**Nnoitra and Grimmjow:** *laughter*

**Penny: ** Shut up you two, that's mean! thanks for writing in AkitoSin! Next up is Shinigami240 also from ff .net.

_Question time!_

Grimm-sama: You do realize that when you're 100 years old (72 years later)  
that Ichigo is only gonna be 91? haha, I mean you're both kinda ancient by  
then but Grimm-sama, 100 is 3 digits! X3

**Grimmjow: ** Fuck you.

**Penny:** Grimm!

_Ichigo-chan: You're really lucky you're 19 you know! Grimm-sama coulda  
molested you when you were 17 and he would've been 26! :O Isn't that a scary thought!?  
_  
**Ichigo:** Not really *says before he realizes he's said it and then groans*

**Grimmjow: ***Giant grin*

**Penny: ** Thanks Hun! Next up is FlyinGShadoW1314 from y!gallery.

_XDD These are really, really funni! I haz a question!_

For Grimm and Ichi: What yer favorite sex position and kink?  
  
**Grimmjow: ** Ichigo likes it when we both sit up and go at it, but my favorite….  
**  
Ichigo: ** I can speak for myself you know.

**Grimmjow: ** Fine. Tell them yer favorite position.

**Ichigo: ** Uh, when… we're both sitting up….

**Grimmjow:** *rolls eyes* My favorite is when he's riding me and strokin' himself.

**Penny: ** Demonstration time?

*silent stare*

**Penny:** *rolls eyes* No fun I tell ya. Next up is ssjnaomi.

_1. We know that Ichigo has a sensitive spot but Ichigo have you discovered any sensitive/secret spots on Grimmjow? If so what are they? :evil:  
_  
**Ichigo:** Uh, heh, yeah. There this one place…

**Grimmjow: ** Shut up!

**Ichigo:** Why? You embarrass me all the time! It's my turn.

**Penny:** He's right Grimm.

**Ichigo:** It's the only one I've found so far but on the left side of his.. You know… at the bottom. Well, he likes it when….

**Grimmjow:** You said enough.  
**  
Penny:** Oh, no he hasn't  
**  
Ichigo:** If I nibble on it a little and then suck *groans and blushes*  
**  
Penny: ** *giggle*

_2. Shinji, don't you think it would be a good idea for Nnoitra to have dinner with you and your mom?  
_  
**Shinji and Nnoitra: ** NO!

_3. This question is for Grimmjow and Nnoitra; What is your favorite place to have sex with your ukes?  
_  
**Grimmjow and Nnoitra:** Anywhere *grin*

_4. Do you have any fetishes? If so what kind? (for everyone to answer)  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** Next!

**Penny:** Only I can say that.

_5. *smirk* Ichigo can you wear this for the rest of the episode? *hands you a pair of cat ears* In case you are unwilling (which I'm sure you are) I'm sure Grimm will think you look more fuckable than you already are! ^^_  
**  
Grimmjow:** Heh, yeah Ichigo. Wear the cat ears.  
**  
Ichigo:** No, you will attack me again in front of everyone.

**Penny:** *serious look* Put on the cat ears Ichi.

**Ichigo:** *puts on cat ears and crosses arms over chest and looks away from everyone*  
**  
Nnoitra:** Ha!

_To Penny: Thanks for this opportunity to ask our beloved SBB cast some questions *bows* _

**Penny:** No porb Duckie!!

_Well hello Mistress *smiles* _  
**  
Penny: ** Howdy 0Strawberryboy0 from ff .net!  
_  
here are mai lil' questions  
smexy Grimmjow, Whats the cutest thing about Ichigo that you can't  
resist?_  
**  
Grimmjow: ** Well besides that fuckin' blush it's his overall innocence and then his sudden aggressiveness.

**Penny: ***nods* Yes, we all love those times.

_ Ichi, *smirks* this is a bit of an akward question, but if you could  
would you marry Grimmjow?_  
**  
Ichigo:** Two men cant marry each other!  
**  
Penny:** They can in some places.

**Ichigo: ** *blinks* Really?

**Penny: ** So is that a yes?  
**  
Ichigo:** *turns red* I don't know.  
_  
tha's all, and, Penny, I absolutely LOVE SBB, greatest Fanfic ever made *two  
thumbs up* keep up the good werk!  
_  
**Penny:** Thanks! Next up is Riceball the Second from ff .net.  
_  
For the handsome Nnori-chan: if you could have sex with Shin-kun anywhere in  
the world where would it be?  
_  
**Nnoitra: **Everywhere but definitely a few times in public.

**Shinji: ** *stammers because he likes the idea*  
_  
For the sexy grimm-kitten: would you marry Ichi-kun? And do you have any  
problem with the other gangs finding out you're gay?_

**Grimmjow:** I have no problem with anyone finding out I'm gay. Everyone already knows anyway.

**Penny:** And,….

**Grimmjow: ** I think it might be a bit early to be talkin' marriage….  
_  
For blondie Shin-kun: When does Nnori-chan get to do the kinky things  
Yumichika and Ikkaku did to you? I'm sure he'd love to see you squirm, I know I would...*drools*_

**Shinji:** Never damn it!

**Penny:** Aw, Shin-chan don't be so quick to say things. Maybe Nnoi's better at it than Yumi.

**Shinji:** *groans because that would be SO cool*

_For the strawberry bad boy himself: When're you gonna let Shin-chan and  
Grimm-kitten put you in girl clothes?_

**Ichigo:** *whines and looks at Penny*

**Penny:** *grins* Now we have bundamba from y!gallery.  
_  
ohh ohh me next *waves hand wildly*_

To both Shinji & Ichigo I wanted to ask, we all know you like your job, but do you have a favourite dance/ scene/ or outfit that you like to do in particular?  
  
**Shinji:** I like it all. I spend a lot of time perfecting my outfits and routines and okaachan helps a lot too.

**Ichigo:** I just like it all. The thongs were weird at first, but they are easier to dance in and I get more money too.

_Grimm, you agree that Ichi is kinda vanilla, is there anything that you wanted to do to him specifically to nudge him over that line?  
_**  
Grimmjow:** Lots of things but I ain't gonna spoil the fun fer the Strawberry.  
**  
Ichigo:** *scowls*

_And I'm just curious Shinji do you remeber any of the 347 people's names that you've slept with?  
_  
**Ichigo:** Ha! They believed that?

**Shinji:** It is kinda an inside joke, Ichi. But really I've only been with about twenty or so people. And no, I don't remember everyone's names.  
**  
Ichigo: ** Twenty is a lot Shin. Yer only nineteen.

**Shinji:** Yeah, so?

**Penny:** Next up is Sorry for the anon from ff .net.

_1. for grimmjow: what if, one day, you and chi fucking and you notice that  
ichi's tattoo was gone? would you be sad? angry? depressed?  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** Fuck yeah I'd be upset.  
**  
Ichigo:** I would too. That tattoo means a lot to me.

**Penny:** Aw, Ichi.

_2. for grimmjow again, BUT PENNY, PLEASE PLUG ICHI'S EARS FOR THIS? AND LET HIM ANSWER?  
_  
**Penny: ** *jumps on Ichigo and covers his ears*  
_  
you know that time when you said 'i love you' into the pillow?  
that was really nice and all, but i think you're not a man for not being able  
to say it. YOU WIMP. FACE IT. so what are your own reasons why you cant say so  
to ichi?_

**Grimmjow: **Who are you calling not a man?!

**Penny: ** Calm down. Just tell Ichi you love him and we can move on.

_3. for ichigo: you know, at the start, you remember grimm kicked you in the  
stomach, and you got a bruise. but grimm only saw it later when it was black  
and blue, what was his expression? was it...a little bit of  
guilt/shame/concern? br brr brr?_

**Ichigo:** I'm not sure. It was kinda dark and I was… distracted….

_4. for shinji: so, are you totally scared of nnoi now that he's strangled  
you? do you think you would get back at him?  
_  
**Shinji: ** I'm not scared of him! But maybe now he'll leave me alone.

_5. for renji: how's the tattoo doing? :D_  
**  
Penny:** *LMAO* I won't bring him in here for that because we all know you'd just get cussed out, but good one!

_6. for nnoitra: so commando is your style. well, then, what if someone on the  
street says you need to take off your pants or else he/she will spray you with  
/pepper spray/? take it off? aww, i know you're lying.  
_**  
Nnoitra:** I'd take them off. I like my cock. I ain't afraid ta show it off.  
**  
Grimmjow:** He really isn't lying. When we lived with Szayel and his dad he used to walk around naked all the time until the old man told him he would cut it off and make us all watch him dissect it.

**Everyone: ***shudders*  
_  
7. for ichigo: hey, yesterday, i was in the mall and i saw someone who  
looked exactly like you, only with pale skin and silver hair. i also noticed  
his eyes were super cool (not to mention he had a teal tongue). i asked him  
and he says his name is hichigo. i mean, is that your name with a 'h' in front  
of it? is this person related to you?_

**Ichigo:** *confused* No?…..  
_  
8. for shuuhei&renji: so you guys are like the tat brothers. what got you  
guys so into it/them?_

**Penny:** I'm sorry, Renji is missing at the moment and Shuuhei is resting from a current infection in his lung. But aren't tattoos cool? Now is caseofnuts from y!gallery.

_ its me again  
1. ichigo will you let grimmjow strip on stage with ya, and let him fuck you in a high-end night that cost shit loads of money to get in?  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** I won't dance with him but I'll fuck him just about anywhere :D

_2. same goes for shinji.  
_  
**Shinji:** No to all of it *crosses arms defiantly*

_3. strawberry-chan what dress would you like to see grimmjow in?  
_  
**Ichigo: ** I don't want to see Grimmjow in a dress. That would be too weird.

_4. shinji if you can have nnoit-kun as a slave for 24 hours what will you make him do?  
_  
**Shinji: ** *evil grin* Don't wanna ruin the surprise if it ever happens *says in sickly sweet voice*

**Nnoitra:** Fuck, that just reminded me of Szayel *shivers*  
_  
5. fluffy-sama what are you gonna do if one of your bosses want to meet your distraction. _  
**  
Grimmjow: ** Aizen has already asked Ichigo and I to tea…. I'm not looking forward to it really…

**Ichigo: **When did your boss ask us to tea?  
**  
Grimmjow:** While I was in the hospital. He sent me an email.  
**  
Penny:** Next up is lily-uzumaki23 from ff .net  
_  
hi! *waves frantically* now i have a few more couple of questions and the  
first one is for you, actually!_

- will you write more grimmberry stand-alones, like one-shots? what about  
long fics?  
  
**Penny:** Not sure yet. I wanna finish what I've started first.

_for grimmkitty:_

- boxers or briefs? color?

**Grimmjow:** *opens mouth but Ichigo cuts him off*

**Ichigo:** He likes boxers but I'm trying to get him into jockeys and briefs. Boxers are weird.

**Grimmjow:** They are not. You just can't wear boxers because yer pants are too tight.  
_  
- what age were you when you lost your...ahem...virginity? Lolz_  
**  
Penny:** Who? Grimm? Nah, all of you answer! *giggle* I wanna know :D

**Grimmjow: ** I was almost sixteen.  
**  
Ichigo:** Just over sixteen.

**Shinji:** Fourteen.  
**  
Nnoitra:** Shit I was…. Fifteen? Maybe younger.

**Penny:** Wow! You guys were so young!  
**  
Shinji: ** Well how old were you?

**Penny:** This isn't about me… next question…

_- i was wondering whether you'd pick up after yourself if you didn't have a  
maid. are you a neat freak like ichi?_  
**  
Grimmjow: ** I have a maid for a reason.  
_  
for ichi:_

- i'm sorry your girl dumped you after you did her. were you in love with  
this girl though? why'd she dump you?

**Ichigo:** No I wasn't in love with her. I wasn't even sure I liked her all that much. I just… it's all Shinji's fault!  
**  
Shinji: ** How the hell is it my fault.

**Ichigo:** *mimics Shinji's voice poorly* Oh Ichi, you can't imagine what an orgasm is like! It's way different when it's from someone else. Do it Ichi. Do it.

**Penny:** Oh my god, you peer pressured Ichi in to having sex with a girl?!?

**Shinji: **No! I was just excited and wanted him to feel that way too!

**Penny: **Bad shin-chan. Bad!  
_  
- if you could have grimmkitty as a slave for the day you'd get him to do  
your homework...SERIOUSLY? you're not kidding about this??_  
**  
Ichigo: ** I don't know. I'm not a pervert like everyone else. I don't constantly have sex on my mind.

**Penny:** Next is from scissorhands1990

_for my Nnoi- would u wear a little color for blondie?_

**Nnoitra:** I don't have much color in my wardrobe fer a reason. If yer runnin' the slums in bright fuckin' expensive clothes yer askin' ta get yer ass beat or shot or stabbed. I ain't fuckin' that stupid.  
**  
Penny:** Alright, that's all the time we have for today. Keep sending in those questions and thank you to all those that already have! See ya next time on:  
**  
Everyone:** *Nnoitra, Shinji, Grimmjow, and Ichigo unenthusiastic* The Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show!!  
**  
Penny:** *whisper* I promised good things to them to get them to do that. *giggle* BYE!!

***End Transmission***

* * *

A/N Thanks for sending in yer questions! Keep 'em coming!


	6. Episode Five

**Episode Five**

**Penny: ** Hi everyone! So sorry about the lateness of this episode but I intend to make up for it with an extension of time today! So, let us begin: Boogermeister from ff .net asks:

_Fine this time I have a question. You think that Szayel might flirt with  
Ichigo after seeing him? I bet Grimm would be jealous or angry, don't you  
think?  
_  
**Penny:** Is this questions for me or the man himself?

**Szayel: **I'd be happy to speak for myself Mistress.

**Penny: ** *giggle* … *ahem* Oh yeah, Szayel is here today and will be available for questions from now on :D

**Szayel: ** *cocks eyebrow* I wouldn't have had to see him to know that he would be fuckable. Grimm doesn't play with ugly boys.

**Penny:** Uh, she asked if you would flirt with him. Not if you'd fuck him.  
**  
Szayel: **One usually leads into the other.

**Penny: ** Why did that make me shiver and feel kinda dirty? Next up we have Black Storm Van Pendragon back from ff .net.

_*waves* Hey again boys! Aw, don't give me that disdainful look Grimmjow, I'm only saying it's fair to let Ichi 'poke' you fer all he did for ya, and yer  
know that's true, right?  
_  
**Grimmjow:** *narrows eyes*

_*quickly holds up Leiko as a shield just in case he attempts to throw random objects her way* Ok, ok, ok *ahem*...Ichi~ how long to you plan to continue working in the club? Until you graduate and become a doctor?  
_  
**Ichigo: ** Huh, you know, I never really thought about it.  
**  
Penny: ** You sure don't think things through Ichi.

**Ichigo:** Well I… *sigh* I don't know. It's going to be hard to give up I think. I have so much fun up there while I'm dancing and it's such a rush to know that everyone is looking at you and only you at that moment.

**Penny: **I think you might have a bit of a complex there Ichi.

**Ichigo:** Shut up!

_Would you give Ichigo a tour to your office Grimmjow? I'm sure it'll be an  
interesting experience for Ichi~ not just the "getting to know you" part  
*waggles eyebrows suggestively*  
_  
**Grimmjow:** Heh. Okay, I like you after all. Here that Ichigo? Yer cummin' to my office.

**Penny: ** *rolls eyes* Lame, Grimmjow. Just lame.

**Grimmjow:** Fuck you  
**  
Penny:** Thanks Storm! Next up we have uchihababe-chan from ff .net.

_I hope you will take my question! Anyway Hi ya! OK!  
1. Ichigo-kun, what would you do if Grimmjow showed up at your school one day? Oh and don't worry Ichi! I don't think your gay!(*laughs inside head* he is so gay!~)  
_  
**Ichigo: ** It would depend on what he did once he showed up. And ha ha, you're so funny. *crosses arms*

_2. Loser (Grimmjow), how could someone like you get someone as lovely and graceful as Ichigo? (X3 and to think I have a huge crush on tsk.)  
_  
**Grimmjow:** How can someone like you be able to ask questions?

**Penny: **Grimmjow….  
**  
Grimmjow:** She called me a loser!

**Penny:** *sigh* True.

_3. Shinji-san, if you had met Nnoitra someother waywould you have dated him?  
_  
**Shinji:** No.

_and last  
4. Annoying dude that cusses alot (Nnoitra), You love Shinji... But  
how MUCH do you love shinji? *pokes him* huh? I'm sure we all want to know!~  
_  
**Nnoitra: ** Annoying dude? *looks at Penny* Is this chick fer real?

**Penny:** *shrugs*

_Thanks!  
uchihababe-chan is out suckerz!~_

**Penny:** Next we have shortly12 back for more.

_oh yay another one 3 and i just thought of a question  
(why do i feel so D: when typing it out)  
for grimmjow::  
Do you really feel that you're old? I mean 28 isn't really remotely close to old if you think about it. After several more decades you can say you're old, but atm you aren't. There is also the saying you're only as old as you feel. Also as far as i'm concerned you are hotter then hell x3  
_  
**Penny: ** She's right Grimm. I mean, I'm twenty seven and I'm not old. *narrows eyes* Are you sayin' I'm old?

**Grimmjow: **N-no.

**Penny: ** *o.O* dragonmaiden50 writes:

_Yay! More questions um........  
Hott Ichigo: what would you say to incorporating sex toys, and if so what kind?  
_  
**Ichigo: ** I don't know! *blushes and pouts at all the sex questions*

**Penny: ** Aw, Ichi. It's nothin' to be shy about. Sex toys can really….

**Ichigo:** It's okay! I don't wanna know.

**Penny:** Prude.

_Badass Nnoitra: Why don't you have a place of your own to live? It feels like all you do is jump from place to place. If your staying in town long term you should get an apartment. Preferably next to Shinji's.  
_  
**Shinji:** Oh no! He's not livin' next ta me.

**Nnoitra: ** Don't really know how long I'll be in town though. As soon as this shit with Grimm is over I'm out of a job.

**Shinji: **Good. Hopefully it's done with quickly then.

**Penny: **Yer so mean Shin-chan. Do you need some nice big cock to make ya feel better? *says in sweet sing song voice*

**Nnoitra: ** Ha!

_God-of-Smex Grimmjow: Who is Shawlong to you? It seems like we've gone over everbody's pasts but his, and you seem to trust him alot.  
_  
**Grimmjow:** Shawlong used to work for the Granz family.  
**  
Szayel:** He was a bodyguard from my older brother until he died in an unfortunate accident.  
**  
Grimmjow:** …. Yeah, so the old man kinda gave him to me. And I trust him because he's been there when I needed him without being asked for over ten years. He's loyal and it pays to have people like that around you. Especially in this business.  
**  
Penny:** *nods* Next is from Katrina Tora

_To everyone: Does it bother you that possibly hundreds of rabbid  
fangirls/guys know about your sex life? *innocent smile* :3_**  
**  
**Nnoitra:** Seems a bit wrong to have a bunch of women fantasizing about us doin' it, but whatever.  
**  
Shinji:** I kinda like it.

**Ichigo:** You would.

**Shinji: ** *grin*

**Grimmjow:** As long as I don't have a bunch of 'em hanging out by my house or my work and disturbing me.

**Penny:** You so want that. Yer ego would be so huge if that were to happen.

**Ichigo:** Do you really think it should get any bigger?

**Grimmjow:** *smacks the back of Ichigo's head*

**Everyone:** *snicker*

_Ichigo could you wear some ear plugs so I can ask Grimmy a question, please?_

_:) *hands over earplugs* Thank you! *smiles mischeviously at Grimmjow* In relation to a question from the last episode; Grimmjow you should confess your love to Ichigo straight up! Imagine how adorable he would look after you tell him that! Blushing and such... *beckons to the darkside*_

**Grimmjow:** *sigh, then thick silence*

**Penny:** I don't think he's gonna crack on that one today.

_A question for Ichigo! *takes away Ichigo's ear plugs* Would you let Grimmjow tie you up and use toys? X3  
_  
**Ichigo:** Hell no. I have no interest in being tied up thanks.

_Well, that's all...omigawd wait! Question for the almighty wonderius Penny!  
What did you promise the boys so they would say what you wanted? :O Thank you very muchly! *free basket of goodies*  
_  
**Penny: ** *grin* I can't tell ya yet :D Thanks for askin' though. Next up is Cat Streaked By Rain from ff .net.

_Okay~ Nnoitra: Have you ever considered sneaking into Shinji's house and  
catching him unawares as he sleeps? Just a suggestion! .  
_  
**Nnoitra:** Heh.

**Shinji: ** That's not funny!

_Shinji: What's it like to be a manager? More responcibilty but checking out  
the fresh meat for new dancers has to be fun...  
_  
**Shinji:** I love it. I've basically been like a manager fer a while now though. Helpin' out Z all the time he just sort gave me the job he had been planning' ta hire someone for. I think he might have just been too lazy to interview people though.

**Grimmjow:** We all know you're a soft at heart even though you act all tough so man up and have a mushy heart to heart with Ichigo. Yes, I know. You don't need that shit but I disagree.

**Penny: ** Wow, he's still poutin' from the last question. *giggle*

_Ichigo: When is the family going to meet Grimmjow? I can't wait for Isshin's greeting... D_  
**  
Ichigo: ** *groans* That's one of the things I'm not looking forward to.

**Penny:** Thanks Hun. Next up is bloomer19 who writes in:

_Ohayou Gozaimasu!! How is everybody? I must say this idea is pure genius... hehe ... onto the questions...  
1. Grimmjow how can you not like the nickname 'grimmkitty'??... i mean Ichigo you should definitely consider calling him that since he always goes around calling you strawberry xD ...  
_  
**Penny:** Ya aren't gonna just sit there and pout all day are ya?

**Ichigo:** If I call him Grimmkitty things will get bad.

**Grimmjow: ** Damn fuckin' right things will get bad.

**Ichigo: ** Besides, I like his whole name just fine even if it is weird.  
**  
Penny: ** Aw~!

_2. This one is for everybody ... If you were stuck on an island with one  
other person who would it be, why and what would you do?? XD *thinks back to prior response in reference of jamaican beach...drools*  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** I'm supposed to say Ichigo and then say that's we'd fuck all day and night right?  
**  
Penny:** Good lord yer grumpy today. Ichi, go make him feel better.

**Ichigo:** *blushes*

**Grimmjow:** *grin* You heard the woman. I saw a closet back there. *grabs Ichi's hand and drags him off*

**Penny:** Uh… heh, they took me seriously…. So, okay, you guys answer.  
**  
Nnoitra: ** I'd pick someone who knew the fuck how ta get off the island.  
**  
Shinji: ** Ichi, cos I know he'd be good company and we'd survive for at least a while.  
**  
Penny:** Oh my God, do you really think they're doin' it?

**Szayel:** Judging by that moan we just heard I'd say yes.

**Penny: ** *giggle* Oh my God. Shit, the next question is for them. Should we just wait or skip it.

*loud moan and bang from closet*

**Penny:** *covers mouth with hand*

**Szayel:** Perhaps we should record it and use it later against them in order to get answers to questions they don't want to ask.  
**  
Penny: ** *blinks* That's evil. Where's my video camera?

***Unscheduled commercial while we wait for man sex to finish***

**Penny:** Oh, it's about fuckin' time! I almost sent everyone home.

**Ichigo:** *blushes and refuses to look at anyone.*

**Grimmjow: ** *giant grin* So you were askin' questions?

**Penny:** *cocks eyebrow and lifts sheet of paper*

_3. Grimmjow and Ichigo ... Have you ever considered using some good chocolate syrup and wipped cream in the 'bedroom'?? *foalts off on a tangent* now that would be something to write about my dear penny, God of SBB! *tries bribing with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies* puhlease?!?! *puppy dog face*  
_  
**Penny:** Oh geez, don't get them started again.

**Shinji: ***whispers* I can't believe you did that Ichi.

**Ichigo: ** *continues to blush and whispers back* Me either.  
**  
Penny:** Next we have Eriisu-April from ff .net.

_First, wanted to say you all ROCK! Keep making cool stuff, Penny! And boys, just keep makin' out. It's all good. Now, to my questions:  
_  
_Hi, Shinji! *waves*: 1~ Just why the hell are you so scared of girls with big  
knockers? If it's already come up or you're too traumatized to say, I  
apologize.  
_  
**Shinji:** Because a big breasted woman shot and killed my dad.

**Penny:** Aw, Shin-chan. Ya didn't hafta answer.

**Shinji: ** *shrugs* Whatever.

_2~ Have you ever thought of using a business suit night or  
something at the club? 'Tis the sexiest fantasy candy ever *holds up picture  
of Grimmjow in business suit as evidence*. Plus, it might make it up to all of those that don't want to cross-dress *stares pointedly at Ichigo* and your  
partners would enjoy it greatly, I'm sure.  
_  
**Shinji:** Actually yes. We did that a while back. Before all this drama happened.

_To Noi: 3~ I know you have a fork phobia and all, but do you think you'd ever let Shin feed you something? (whether out of necessity or trust? I mean Shin *air quotes* "Hates" you, but he wouldn't try to hurt cha. ...If you didn't like it.)_

**Shinji:** What's with the air quotes?

**Nnoitra:** Ya don't need a fork to feed someone with. And maybe. *grins*

_To Ichi and Shin: 4~ Since Noinoi and our dear Grimm were asked, I was  
wondering what you would want your respective partner to dress up as?  
_  
**Ichigo:** I don't want Grimmjow to dress up. He looks just fine in his regular clothes.  
**  
Penny:** Yer so simple minded sometimes Ichi.  
**  
Ichigo:** *scowls*

**Shinji: ** Cheerleader. Then I'd dump him in the middle of Harajuku.

_To our Dear Grimm: 5~ Y'know, you might just like Ichi on top. Same for you, Noi.  
_  
**Nnoitra:** I never said I was against it. Never said I wanted it but still…

**Grimmjow:** it's my ass, I'll decide if anything ever goes in it thanks.

_6~ Happy dance? Really? Over what, pray tell?  
_  
**Grimmjow:** Lot's of things.  
**  
Ichigo: ** Why haven't I seen any of these dances?  
**  
Grimmjow: ** Because you don't need to.  
**  
Penny: ** Aw, Grimm. There's no need to be shy. Show us a dance.  
**  
Nnoitra:** Yeah Grimm. Dance fer us.  
**  
Grimmjow:** Fuck you.

_ 7~ I was wondering how much French you know, (living with Sayel 'n'' all before) and if you could, would you pretty please say something sexy to Ichigo? *blushes*  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** I know enough. *grins and turns to Ichigo, licking his lips and then smiling* Il n'y a qu'un bonheur dans la vie, c'est d'amier et d'etre aimé.

**Ichigo:** *blushes and bites lip*

**Penny: ** *shiny eyes* Aw~~~! So what did you say?

**Grimmjow:** There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.

**Penny:** AW~~~~!

_8~ And Shinji, I know you can, so would you say something sexy-sounding to Noi in German for me? He probably wouldn't get it anyway. :D  
_**  
Shinji:** Tch. Affen bleiben Affen, wenn man sie auch in Sammet kleidet.  
**  
Penny:** And that means?

**Shinji: ***grins* Apes are still apes, though you clothe them in velvet.

**Penny: ** Ha! *giggle* Sorry Nnoi. Next up is ssjnaomi from y!gallery.

_First off, thanks Penny for using my questions in the other episode.  
_  
**Penny: ** No prob Duckie!

_For Nnoitra - Awww I saw the last chapter and what you did to Shinji. It seemed like you need a hug......Shinji give Nnoi a hug! ^O^  
_  
**Shinji: ** He strangled me and you want me to hug him?

_For Grimm - I'm on your side when it comes to who is seme Grimm! I just wanted to know if you could lick any food off of your delicious Strawberry what would it be and why?  
_**  
Grimmjow: ***leers*  
**  
Ichigo:** Quit givin' him weird ideas!

_For Ichi - This isn't a question but I hope you become a doctor one day! ^^ I think you'll look cute in doctors' clothes!  
_  
**Ichigo:** Uh, thanks….

_For Shinji - When did you realize you liked males?  
_**  
Shinji: ***shrugs* Probably like age eight or nine when I got my first crush and it happened to be on our sensei.

**Ichigo:** Oh yeah, Mr. Morioka…. He looked like a woman though.  
**  
Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Shinji and Penny: ***cocks eyebrows at Ichigo*

**Ichigo: ** What?  
**  
Penny: ** Nothin'. ya just had a funny look in yer eye's all…. *suspicious look* By the way. Anyone that hasn't checked out the character meme's I have up. I think we might have figured out Ichi's first crush.

**Ichigo: **Shut up!

_For Everyone - What are your favorite sex toys to use or be used on you?  
_**  
Penny:** I can answer that! Grimmjow and Ichio don't care for toys. Nnoi doesn't care. Shinji like to keep his a secret (I'll tells ya in the story) and Szayel…. *shivers* next up is Eaurl from ff .net.

_FIRST UP!~ PENNY-CHAN, YOU ROCK!!~ *hug* :3_  
**  
Penny:** Why thank you!

_And then, I got few questions too~_

_Shin-chan & Ichi: What has been your best moment together?  
_**  
Ichigo and Shinji: ** *giggle*  
**  
Penny:** Oh now you have to tell us!

**Shinji:** We really can't say. Legally bound to secrecy.

**Penny:** *frowns in irritation* I don't believe you.

_ then for super hot Grimm-Grimm: How would you react if Ichi would be wearing nothing but a really short pink dress? (just had to ask!)  
_**  
Grimmjow: ** I'd rip it off with my teeth. *grin*

_ the last one for Shin-chan: Answer honestly! Do you like havin' sex with Nnoi? ;D  
_  
**Shinji:** I… n-no…  
**  
Penny:** Liar. Next up we have Shinigami240 from ff .net.

_I LOVE YOU NNOITRA-SAMA, but I know Shinji-chan is the one for you :3  
_  
**Nnoitra:** So make 'im take his clothes off then. *grin*

**Penny:** Hehe, yeah. I second that one.

**Shinji: ** Yer both perverts!  
**  
Penny and Nnoitra: ** *grin*

_Ichigo-chan: If you could dye Grimmjow-kit in any color of your choice, what color would you choose? (I'm personally looking into 1/2 yellow and 1/2 black (Grimm can be a bumblebee!))  
_  
**Ichigo:** Uh, I like Grimmjow the color he is….

_Nnoitra-sama: Since you're so skinny and weak-ish looking, have you ever been bullied? This is NOT meant to offend, it's just that you don't seem like  
very...nevermind...haha *weakly* -runs away-  
_**  
Nnoitra: ** Weakish looking. That's it. I'm good at huntin' people down you little….

**Penny:** Nnoi! Do not threaten the fans!

**Nnoitra: ** But she called me weak!  
**  
Penny: ** Yer not weak. Yer a strong sexy man. The strongest!  
**  
Grimmjow:** *scoffs*

**Penny: ** *elbows Grimmjow and whispers* Shut up or he'll stay mad and I'll make sure he goes home with you.  
**  
Nnoitra:** Yeah. I am! I'm the strongest man alive. *happy and easily placated grin*

**Penny:** *rolls eyes* Okay, well that is literally all the questions I had in stock so be sure to send more in! thanks for tuning in and we'll see ya next time on the Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show!

***End Transmission***


	7. Episode Six

**Episode Six**

**Penny:** Welcome back! Let's see here, anything new? Nah, I don't think so. As usualy we got Grimm, Nnoi, Ichi, Shin and the added guest of Szayel here with us today. Shall we get on with things, ne? First up we have Katrina Tora :

_First I'd like the to thank you Penny for answering my questions and being the god of SBB! *throws confetti*  
_  
_For Grimmy: What do you like the most about your job? :)  
_  
**Grimmjow: **The money. And travel.

**Penny:** That's it? You don't actually like the job itself?

**Grimmjow: **Are you kidding me? Dealing with a bunch of rich old men who all think I'm just some young punk? Tch, no.

_For Ichiberry: When your sisters are old enough to date, how will you handle their first boyfriend? (are you one of those brothers who would make the boy's life a living hell are you the more accepting type?):3  
_  
**Ichigo:** Can we not talk about that?

_And last but not least, for Szayel (I can't think of a nickname for you so): Got any nicknames; bad and good ones? :)  
_**  
Szayel:** I don't need a nickname.

*Creepy silence*

**Penny:** Okay, moving on. Next up is Comet1234 from ff .net

_Hey everyone!  
I have only a few questions for you guys, this is my first time doing this  
'Sheepishly rubs back of head'_

1. Ichii if you wont admit being gay then why not say your Bisexual? That way you like both men and women.  
  
**Ichigo: ** Yeah but the thing is I don't look at any other guy and think, "Hmm, I wonder what his dick looks like."  
**  
Penny:** Pffffttttt

_2. Shinji & Ichii what is the best moment you had together and that you are allowed to tell?  
_**  
Shinji and Ichigo:** *looks at each other and grin* Skydiving.  
**  
Grimmjow: ** You went skydiving?

**Ichigo:** Yeah, we went on my birthday last year, then when we graduated and then again on Shin's birthday.

**Shinji: ** And we have plans to go again on yer birthday this year, right?

**Ichigo: ** *nods* Yup!  
**  
Penny:** Aw, but what if Grimm wants ta do somethin' with ya, Ichi?  
**  
Ichigo: ** Uh… well we can do it after….

**Nnoitra: ** Ha! Sucks fer you Grimm. Yer bitch would rather jump out of a plane with Blondie then spend time with ya on his birthday.

**Ichigo: **Oh fuck off.

_3. Grimmjow if you put to much pink on Ichii it'll clash with his orange hair. Why don't you try white, baby blue or black if your going to dress him up?_  
**  
Grimmjow:** The fact that it clashes is sexy. Like, so wrong it's right.

**Penny:** Yer so weird Grimm. Next up is Kazes  
_  
Penny-sama: Do you have a Beta? If not, KUDOS cos I hardly ever see mistakes._

**Penny: ** Nope. No beta. I'd basically have to have my beta at my beck and call because once I'm done writing I want to post right away so… It's just easier to do it that way ;p

_:) ALso, how long roughly does it take you to write a chapter of SBB?  
_  
**Penny:** Depends. I'd say roughly… 4-9 hours. Depending on distractions and the like.

_Shin-chan: Do your really not remember ANYTHING about having sex with Shuhei? Cos I'd be heaps devo if I sleep with someone so sexy and didn't remember it.  
_  
**Shinji: ** We didn't have sex. Right? *looks at Ichigo*

**Ichigo: ** How the hell should I know, you two ran off to God knows where while I was dancing.  
**  
Shinji:** *frown* I really don't think we had sex….

**Penny: ** *whispers* They didn't.

_Grimmy: Can you please invite Starrk over for dinner or something so Penny can hook him up with someone and we can "see" him naked -thanks in advance.  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** Tch. Like that lazy fuck would ever leave his house.

_Sexy Nnoitra, baby: Where did you learn such skill in the arts of tattooing?_

**Nnoitra:** Prison. *grin*  
**  
Penny:** Next up is ForeverFlame  
_  
YAY *waves head i have a question for Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Szayel  
we all know Ichigo's and Shinji's stage names if you had to make one up for yourself what would it be?  
_**  
Grimmjow:** Don't even fuckin' say it Nnoi.  
**  
Nnoitra: **What? *grin*

**Grimmjow: ** I don't want to be a stripper so I have no idea.

**Ichigo:** It took me forever to come up with mine and It sucks.

**Shinji:** I like mine.  
**  
Ichigo: ** *snort*

**Szayel:** I wouldn't want to go by any other name than my own. I think it's good enough for a stage name, don't you? *leans over and looks at Penny*

**Penny: ** *leans back* If you lean back I'll agree with you.  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Che, I got one. Mister Big Cock. Er, how 'bout Biggest Cock Ever!

**Penny:** Ha! Next up is treee from ff .net  
_  
Question for Ichi and Grimm: Will you ever have a round of nice, slow, sweaty, passionate, raunchy, toe-curling, back-scratching, pulse-racing,  
eyes-in-the-back-of-your-head, love making goodness?_  
**  
Penny: ** Oh yes!  
**  
Grimmjow:** That was for us to answer.

**Penny:** So?  
_  
Shin and Nnoi: When will you two fuck again? Nnoi, continue pushing, and Shin, stop being a cold twat._

**Shinji:** Twat?!

**Nnoitra: **Heh, yeah Blondie. Quit bein' a twat and let me fuck ya again.

**Ichigo: **When did you two do it?!

**Penny: ** Oh hush, that's old news now.

_And now, I guess this is for you, Penny: Will Shin learn of Nnoi's past and  
why he freaked out over the fork?  
_  
**Penny:** *grins* Next up we have Cat Streaked By Rain

_And I have some more questions for everyone. Don't give me that look Grimmjow.  
*stares him down*  
Shinji: What is the weirdest and most random device that's been used on you? And yes, I mean in a sexual manner. ;D  
_  
**Shinji:** An ice cream scoop and a orange slice. And that's all I'm saying.

**Penny: ** *o.O* Oh that is so not fair!

_Nnoitra The Smexy Beast: I have some things that may come in handy if you  
decide to sneak up on Shinji. *pulls out rope, lockpicks, ball gag, etc* But  
on with the question, how would you like Shinji to top ya? Position and the  
like please~_  
**  
Nnoitra: ** *shrugs* I don't remember agreein' ta that….

_Ichigo: Don't deny that your first crush was your sensei~ It is quite cute  
after all. Would you like Grimmjow to dress up as a teacher and punish ya for being a bad boy~? ;3  
_**  
Ichigo:** Shut up.

**Penny:** No, answer the woman!

**Ichigo:** Fine… *blushes* Maybe.

**Penny: ** *squee*

_Grimmjow: Stop pouting. Thinking about getting anymore kitties or are the  
little ones too much of a handful right now?_

**Grimmjow:** I think the ones we have are enough.

**Penny:** Next up is... someone whose name I accidentally erased… ^^; sorry!  
_  
Whi Hullo Thar!_

To the point -

_Szayel: (love ya, btw! ) I know Ichi wouldn't, but would YOU consider a  
threesome with Grimm and Ichi? Or Nnoi and Blondie?_

**Szayel:** *smirks* That would be just lovely. Both idea's.  
**  
Penny:** :D

_Grimm: If you could change ANYTHING about Ichi, what would it be?_

**Grimmjow: **God I'm gonna regret saying this outloud. *sigh* Nothing.

**Penny: ** AW~~!  
**  
Grimmjow:** See.

_Nnoi: ...Did you rape/f*ck anyone in prison?_

**Nnoitra:** Do I look stupid to you?

_Ichi: would you rather dress in drag for a couple shows, or go without Grimm's cock for a week? (There's an idea for ya to get him to do it, Grimmy!)_

**Ichigo:** Like how?

**Penny:** Like none.

**Ichigo:** I… *mutter* I'd do the drag….  
**  
Penny: ** YES!

_Shinji: Would you rather start a standing relationship (For at least two  
weeks) with Nnoi-chan, or be shaved bald?_

**Shinji:** That's not ever fair!  
_  
And another for Szay-Szay, cuz he's special: Would YOU ever willingly dress  
and walk around in drag? ...maybe a miniskirt that compliments your eyes and  
hair... *drool*_

**Szayel:** Wouldn't be the first time. *looks at Nnoi and Grimm* Remember when you two put me on display in Harajuku when I was fifteen?  
**  
Nnoitra:** Heh yeah. Ya made a hot bitch back then.  
**  
Grimmjow:** Yeah, how many numbers did you go home with?  
**  
Szayel:** A lady never tells.

**Penny: I must not be a lady then 'cause Idda shouted out the number with a  
big grin :D next up we have kanita-chan from ff .net.  
**  
_G'morning(: Now, onto the questions.  
_  
_Grimmjow; Nnoitra: Whenever you fought in your earlier years, what was the most despicable, the most nastiest person you ever encountered?  
_  
**Grimmjow:** They were all pretty lame but the only one that really stands out was that dude who…  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Tried to say he was gonna fuckin' break me in half?  
**  
Grimmjow: ** Heh, yeah. Idiot. You fucked him up pretty good though.  
**  
Nnoitra:** *grin* Yeah.

_Shinji: Were you born in Germany or do you simply have German blood? If you were born there, where specifcally? It just intrests me a bit because I was born in Heilbronn, Baden-Württemberg, but I digress.  
_**  
Shinji:** I was born in Tokyo and after that we moved back to Düsseldorf where okaachan's family is from and where she was raised. We stayed with my gran'ma and gran'pa until I was almost four before we moved back to Tokyo because my papa got a job in a really awesome law firm.

_Everybody: Have you or have you not tried any drugs? If so, list them._

**Grimmjow:** Not willingly *glares a Szayel*  
**  
Nnoitra: ** I experimented when I was younger a bit. Pot mostly, but E a few times. I don't know what that other shit was….  
**  
Szayel:** PCP  
**  
Nnoitra:** You dosed me with PCP?

**Szayel:** It was a fun experiment to take all your control away and watch you go wild. You broke my arm, remember?  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Oh yeah. And ya wouldn't let me stop fuckin' ya.

**Penny:** ……..

**Shinji:** Only a few things, pills mainly.  
**  
Ichigo:** Never. And I never will.

_Nnoitra: Would you consider using a spork instead of a fork?_

**Nnoitra:** What the fuck?

_Penny: (Keep up the good work) I can imagine SBB must be fun to write, but what specifically is the most difficult thing to write?_

**Penny:** All of it and none of it. Lol, sorry but that is totally true. It really all depends on my mood when I'm writing.

_Grimmjow: Any role models? Also, do you or do you not think Shawlong is a bit odd?_  
**  
Grimmjow:** No role models. And of course Shawlong is weird. He grew up with the Granz family.  
_  
Shinji: Favorite clothes to wear while performing? Please describe in detail._

**Shinji: **Anything soft and smooth. Silk is nice but is you sweat in it it sucks, but satin is good and it moves well with the skin. Or shear. Shear is good….

**Penny:** Thanks! Next up is: ssjnaomi

_Hiya everyone! I'm back again with more questions!  
_  
_OK, first one is for Ichigo. What in the hell do you dream about? I mean you wake up randomly shouting the most random things! I'm surprised you havent had any Grimmy based dreams instead.  
_**  
Ichigo:** I don't remember my dreams.

**Penny:** Boring.

_Nnoitra, was it difficult taking Shinji with his cast on?_

**Nnoitra: **Nah, he's a good boy and keeps things outta the way.  
**  
Shinji: ** *scowls into lap*

_Shinji I hope you can convince Ichigo to where a dress. I think he would look cute like the uke he is! ^o^_

For Smexy Grimmjow: I know you've probably taken in a lot but what was the first cat and/or kitten you took in and what was his/her name?  
**  
Grimmjow:** *smiles* the first one was this little fluffy black thing I named Creature.

**Penny: ** Aw. How cute :D Next up my band new pervy wife loveyourflyingv *blow kiss*  
_  
For all the men: How often do you masturbate? And how do you like it??_  
**  
Ichigo:** *blushes and shakes head no*

**Penny: ** What do you mean no?

**Nnoitra:** I'll tell ya how I fist the Mister. Ya take a nice firm grip at the base and ya slide it up. Squeeze a little at the top and kinda twist yer wrist before ya slide it back down. Dependin' on how much time I got I'll take it slow, maybe even play with my sack a bit….  
**  
Penny:** Whoa…. How much further are you going to explain this? Just wandering :D

**Nnoitra: ** She asked how I like it. I'm sayin' how I like it. *rolls eyes* Or if I'm pressed for time I just rub out a quick one, nice and quick like. Same moves just quicker and with a few pinches of the nipple. An' I fuckin' do it all the time *grin*

**Penny:** *giggle as she pictures it in her head* *ahem* So Grimmjow, how do you masturbate?  
**  
Grimmjow:** In private.  
**  
Ichigo:** Or over the phone…. *mutters under breath*

**Penny: ** You two are no fun sometimes. How 'bout you Shin-chan?  
**  
Shinji: ** Uh… *distracted by Nnoitra's description* What?  
**  
Penny:** Everyone was asked about how they whack it and how often.

**Shinji:** Yeah. Uh, I try not to let myself do it too often but when I do… do I have to decribe it?

**Penny: ** *nods and crosses her amrs* Yes. Noi did. Or are ya chicken?

**Shinji: ** *narrows eyes* I lightly stroke myself until I'm almost hard and then I lube up a finger or two and work them in without touchin' myself. If I have time I use a vibratin' plug while I stroke myself, but if I don't I just use the pad of my finger and constant repeatative pressure on my prostate while I stroke it. There happy?  
**  
Nnoitra and Penny:** Yes!

_For Nnoi: What's your favorite weapon?_  
**  
Nnoitra:** Heh, ask Blondie.  
**  
Shinji:** Fuck you *pouts*  
_  
For Shin-chan: I know you love men with tattoos, but would you ever get one yourself? Where's your favorite place for another man to have a tattoo?  
_**  
Shinji: ** I just like tattoos, anywhere is fine really. Except on the ass, that's just weird. But, I'm not sure about gettin' one myself.  
**  
Penny: ** A huge part of me is screamin' "DON'T DO IT SHIN-CHAN!" While the smaller part wonders what ya'd get.

_Nnoi - Just how big are you? Go get a ruler. Right now. Don't even act like you're not hard from sitting next to Shinji._  
**  
Penny:** *produces ruler out of nowhere* Yes, let's measure!  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Che. *stands and drops trou*

**Penny: ** *girgling, chocking sounds* Oh-ho, heh. Wow.  
**  
Nnoitra:** It's awesome huh?

**Penny: ** *nods enthusiastically and holds up ruler weakly* Holy shit I love my job! The official reading is… eleven inches, but he ain't even all hard and stuff. Good lord Shin, you took all of this?!

**Shinji:** *blushes*  
**  
Penny: ** Uh, whoa. And let's just say thick. Very… heh, very thick *gulp* Okay. There is no way in hell I am going to be able to answer any more questions today. I'm not even sure I can stand up at this point. ^^; S-so… *looks at still half naked Nnoitra* *giggle* Bye everyone. Send in more questions for…. For the show. *waves*

***End Transmission*  
**


	8. Episode Seven

**Episode Seven**

**Penny: **Hiya! Welcome back. I hope you enjoy today's show because it's live from my bedroom!

**Shinji: **I love the decorating in here! It's like gothic meets Indian.

**Penny:** Thanks Shin-chan! *hug* I'm just happy to share my bed with five fuckin' sexy men :D

**Nnoitra:** Yeah, yeah. Get on with it woman.

**Penny:** Nnoi called me woman in my bed *giggle* *ahem* First up for today up is Eriisu-April from ff .net.

_1~ Hey, Ichigo, what was your ex-girlfriend's name?_

**Ichigo:** Uh….

**Penny:** Oh my God, you dated her and you don't remember her name?

**Ichigo: **It was a long time ago!

**Penny:** But she was yer first!

**Ichigo:** I think it was….

**Shinji:** Rukia. Ya know, short, black hair, shaped like a twelve year old boy. *grin* No wonder ya liked her Ichi.

**Penny:** *snort*

**Ichigo:** Fuck you.

_to everyone: 2~ If you could do any kind of job, what would it be? And don't say "one that pays/pays well"!_

**Nnoitra:** Detective!

**Everyone: ***blank stare*

**Nnoitra:** What? That would be fuckin' cool.

**Penny:** Ah, Nnoi. You just rose up on the cuteness chart.

**Nnoitra:** Tch.

**Shinji:** I wanna start a host club one of these days. Actually I wanted to work in one but I was too young and then I got hired on at the club and well… the rest is kinda history.

**Ichigo:** I'm not really sure. I mean, yeah I wanna be a doctor, but I haven't even decided what kind of doctor yet….

**Penny: **You should really get on that Ichi.

**Grimmjow: **Yeah, only what, a couple more years before you actually start working in the hospital?

**Ichigo:** I'll make up my mind.

**Grimmjow:** I'd love to do something where I can… ya know…

**Penny:** *leans forward expectantly* No Grimm, we don't know.

**Grimmjow:** I hate you.

**Penny: **And yer sexy when you pout. Answer the question.

**Grimmjow:** Animal sanctuary. *mumbles*

**Penny:** Aw~~! Szayel?

**Szayel:** I'm basically doing my dream job already.

**Penny:** And that is?

**Szayel:** *puts a long finger to his lips and smirks* A secret.

**Penny:** *pout*

_3~ Swords; masks... Ever use them? (aside from Ichigo-kun's, of course :D)_

**Shinji, Ichigo, Nnoitra, Grimmjow:** *shakes head*

**Szayel:** Father insisted I be trained in sword fighting but I've never used on in self defense.

_4~ What do you guys (including Penny) think about having so many fans?_

**Penny:** Fuckin' insane! But in a good way :D

**Grimmjow: **… interesting….

**Ichigo:** *shrugs and blushes*

**Shinji: **I personally think it would be even more interesting if we had more male fans but….

**Nnoitra: **Whatever.

**Szayel:** I don't believe I have much of a fan base in this story yet. I only came in a chapter ago.

**Penny:** Yes, but you already have questions! That's more than some of the characters from SBB :D

_What about the SBB fan art, or your fan art in general?_

**Grimmjow:** Kinda creepy. I mean, how do these chicks know what I look like naked?

**Ichigo:** I agree. Are there camera's in your room Grimmjow?

**Penny: ***whistles tunelessly*

**Shinji:** I wanna see more!!

**Nnoitra: **Yeah, where's the one's with me and Blondie?

**Shinji:** *scowl*

_5~ Shinji, if I wore a sweater so you can't see my (*ehem* D) boobs, could I  
give you a hug?_

**Shinji:** Aw, sweetie you can give me a hug. Just don't rub them against me…..

**Penny:** Ha! *ahem* Sorry.

_6~ Nnoitra-sama, since you obviously don't mind public nudity (based on some previous answers), would you/have you ever flashed someone?_

**Nnoitra: **Yes. *grin*

**Grimmjow:** He streaked in Harajuku once but that was only because Szayel was getting kinda attacked and we needed to leave.

**Penny:** Aw, Nnoi that's kinda sweet.

**Nnoitra:** Che, I got to take my clothes off and show off my dick. All good as far as I'm concerned.

_7~ and where would you like to go naked in public? (just for fun, guys, if you all feel like answering *hinthintpennyblackmailhint* that's fine with me XD)_

**Ichigo: **The club is as far into the public as I will go and I don't even get naked there.

**Grimmjow:** Don't worry. I'll get ya naked in public one of these days.

**Nnnoitra:** *shrugs* Anywhere.

**Shinji:** I had a dream once I was naked in Shibuya….

**Szayel:** I would only be nude in public if it were tasteful.

**Penny:** Alright, next up is Greekbread from y!gallery.

_I have some questions! One for everybody! First is for Ichigo, do you have plans on getting anymore tattoos and if so of what and where?_

**Ichigo:** I never wanted to get one in the first place and I can't see myself getting anymore. This one… *blushes* Thins one is enough.

**Penny: ***giggle*

_Second is for Shinji, Why did you never tell Ichigo about your feelings for him?_

**Shinji:** I didn't want to lose him as a friend and up until now he was straight. Or so we thought. *looks at Ichigo out of the corer of his eye*

**Ichigo:** Shut up.

_Third is for GrimmKitty (hehe I love that nickname! Sorry Grimm!) Are you going to continue to take care of Ichigo's sisters medical bills?_

**Grimmjow: **If she still has some….

**Ichigo: **No way! You can't give me any more money. She should be done….

**Grimmjow:** Don't be fuckin' stupid. If you need money to help her with that shit, I'll do it.

**Ichigo:** No, damn it! I can pay for it myself!

**Grimmjow:** Shut up! It's not like I'd make you pay me back or anything.

**Ichigo:** But I'd be in debt to you and….

**Grimmjow:** Then you can work it off somehow.

**Ichigo: **I'm not sleeping….

**Grimmjow:** Of for fuck's sake! You can work at the office or something!

**Penny:** *looks between the two* As much as I like a good lovers spat, can we move forward now?

**Grimmjow and Ichigo:** *pouting*

_Fourth is for Nnoitra, have you ever covered your injured eye in any cool or sexy manners? And if so what?_

**Nnoitra:** What, the bandana isn't sexy?

_And last but certainly not least Szayel, what, besides torturing Grimm and Nnoi, do you plan on doing while you are in town? Or should I be asking who?_

**Szayel: **I have no immediate plans. *looks slyly at everyone*

**Penny:** Now we have sjnaomi!

_*giggle* I love this show!_

_Penny chan what gave you the idea to write SBB?_

**Penny: **Actually it started out as a oneshot request for a fan and it sort of snowballed form there. But the idea behind the oneshot came from this picture I saw online of Ichigo stripping and well…. :D

_Grimmy you should surprise Ichi at work again! Seeing you two in the alley making hot passionate rough love was just to die for! :love: Or take him in your office! You know it would be hot :drool:_

**Grimmjow:** Heh, that would be hot. *looks at Ichigo with a leer*

_Szayel since you werent in the episode where we talked about this: How old were you when you first did the dirty? And were you seme or uke? I can imagine you as either personally! :happyhappy:_

**Szayel:** I was twelve my first time and I was of course the uke. But I have been both many. Many times.

**Penny: **Twelve!??!?!?!

**Szayel:** Yes, twelve. *cocks eyebrow* I admit it is a bit young, but….

**Penny:** …. But?

**Szayel:** I wouldn't take no for an answer back then.

**Penny: **Oh! I don't know whether to laugh or be really freaked out…. Next up is caseofnuts:

_Everyone elses size (penis)_

**Ichigo:** I don't know how big my penis is!

**Grimmjow and Shinji:** Really?

**Shinji:** Mine's about seven I think.

**Grimmjow:** Tad over eight and a half.

**Szayel:** Eight exactly.

_grimmjow will you and ichigo join the high mile club.  
i know skidiving is a rush and ichigo can jump by himself,*blushes* we you fuck ichigo after jumping out of a plane._

**Grimmjow: **Maybe *smirks*

**Penny: **Hee *grin* Now we have shortly12:

_im so sleepy but.. uhh i randomly came up with  
for you ichigo my question is what do you do with all the money you make from your job? My assumption is most of if not all of the living expenses are paid by Grimmjow and i think i remember your school was being paid for by your father.. so then you working gives you random money to put somewhere._

**Ichigo: **Well most of it is actually in a savings account. I figure if after everything is paid for Yuzu and all it can just sit and collect interest for emergencies or if she ever needs to… ya know if she… gets sick again.

**Penny:** Aw, Ichi that is the sweetest thing ever. *gives Ichigo a big hug*

_Also for uh.. for everybody i want to know what your favorite beverage is. :d  
--mine is Milk :3_

**Ichigo:** Water.

**Grimmjow:** Cognac.

**Nnoitra: **Vodka or tequila. No chasers. Chasers are for pussies.

**Szayel: **A nice merlot.

**Shinji: **Anything! *giggle*

**Ichigo: ***rolls eyes*

**Penny:** yaoi-lover13 writes:

_Nnoi: You've been called many things, Idiot, Stupid, Creepy Shit, even stuff  
in German. What's the worst thing you've ever been called, in your opinion?_

**Nnoitra:** Weak.

_Ichi: Why'd you get the 6 tattoed backward, as a mirror image to Grimm's  
instead of exactly the same, but smaller? I'd imagine you'd get a lot of  
comments about it being 'done wrong'..._

**Ichigo:** Well… it's kinda like….

**Penny:** It's supposed to represent the submissive aspect of their relationship. Basically like how Ichigo belongs to Grimmjow and that is seen by the flipping of the original as well as the size. :D

_Shinji: Are there ANY topics that are too embarrassing to talk about with your  
Okaachan? Jeez, she's almost like a really insightful confessional... Even  
telling you to let Nnoi fuck you..._

**Shinji: **Not really. I tell okaachan everything. Even the stuff I don't tell Ichi.

**Penny: **That's… weird Shin-chan. Now is ElluBunny from ff .net.

_Shinji : Why the f*ck do you want to dress Ichigo like a drag? Maybe he'll  
look horrifying? *no offence Ichigo* (thinks that this whole drag idea is  
bad)_

**Shinji:** Mainly because he doesn't want to.

_Grimmjow : What do you prefer looks or personality?_

**Grimmjow:** Both *grin*

_Shinji and Nnoitra : Will it go further than sex? (Yes or no)_

**Shinji:** No!

**Penny:** Boogermeister from ff .net writes:

_To Nnoi and Szayel, have you ever walked into a room, and Grimmjow was  
ass-naked? Cuz I drew something like that on Deviant Art, so I'm just curious._

**Nnoitra:** Plenty of times.

**Szayel:** Yes, Grimmjow has a bad habit of not shutting doors.

**Penny:** Next is from happygirl24 from ff .net.

_my god nnoitra you have a big cock... but any ways my question is to ichigo  
and grimm valentines day is coming up so i was wondering are you two coming to  
do anything special for each other?_

**Penny:** Unfortunately it's already spring in SBB world…

_to shinji how the hell could you walk the next day after taking nnoitra like  
that!?_

**Shinji:** I actually have no idea.

**Penny:** And last but not least, Storm is back with more!

_*smiles in a teasingly amusing manner* Oh Grimmjow~ now that it's the new year, how would you react if Ichigo presents you a cake with 29 candles (or rather a number 2 and 9 shaped candle together) on it?_

**Grimmjow: **Shut up.

_*plugs Ichigo's ears to an iPod and plays one of his fav musics whilst  
preoccupying him with her IchiGrimm pic to keep him distracted* Grimmjow, I've been wondering recently. Since you knew Yuzu is the 'cause' that ties you two together in the first place -what makes you feel obligated to pay for her treatment (especially in such an early stage of your 'relationship')? And why didn't you tell Ichigo that you were the anonymous donor even as you two became official?_

**Grimmjow:** I was only paying for her treatment to keep Ichigo around initially. And Ichigo would never approve of my paying all that money so I donated it. He never has to know.

**Penny:** Aw. That's kinda sweet. I think. Well that's all we have today. Keep sending in those questions! And thanks for tuning in to the show!!

***End Transmission***


	9. Eipsode Eght

**Episode Eight**

**Grimmjow: **Where the hell is everyone?

**Szayel: **Penny stood up and said, "Oh my God you have to see this game!" and ran off to the computer with Nnoi, Shinji and Ichigo following her. I believe she called it Poledance Hero or something like that.

**Grimmjow: **Did she forget the show was supposed to start?

**Szayel:** I would assume so by the amount of laughter coming from that direction.

**Grimmjow: **OI! The show!

**Penny: ***stops mid laugh* Oh yeah! *mad rush back to seat and grabs the list of questions.* Sorry 'bout that! Thanks for joining us today. We all ready to answer some questions?!

*silence*

**Penny:** *sigh* First up we have Greekbread from y!gallery.

_Hi Penny! Thank you for having the boys answer my questions! I now have follow up questions!_

_Meany Nnoi didn't actually answer my question last time lol. Yes Nnoi you are damn sexy with the bandanna but what I meant was have you ever had something like a hat pulled down low or maybe you were dressed as a pirate for Halloween (just an example) and you wore an actual leather eye-patch._

**Nnoitra: **Nah, I just grabbed a bandana from some shop and shoved it on my head. I think I stole the first one…

**Penny: **So you are a thief.

**Nnoitra:** *shrugs* Just a bandana. But no, I ain't never worn a stupid eye patch and hats don't really… they ain't me.

_Another follow-up question this time for Grimm, So Ichigo got a tattoo that essentially symbolizes his love for you. Do you want to get a tattoo that symbolizes your love for him? A strawberry perhaps? hinthint_

**Penny:** Oh yes! Get a strawberry! Please? :D

**Grimmjow: **If I get one it's not gonna be a fuckin' strawberry.

**Penny:** Aw, Grimm yer gonna hurt Ichi's feelings.

**Ichigo:** No he's not. I wouldn't get a strawberry either.

_This is a new question and I don't remember if this was asked or not (and you don't have to post it if it was) but Shinji and Ichigo what are your favorite outfits to wear when you are dancing, in detail please? Follow up question to that one, what is you favorite dance move? Again details please!_

**Ichigo: **I like the pull away stuff but nothing beats slipping out of clothes that are too small for you.

**Penny: **I agree. That is total hotness *grin* But how do you move in that shit?

**Ichigo:** *shrugs* I guess I'm just used to it.

**Shinji: **My favorite move in the upside down leg grab on the pole. Drive the men nuts when I do that so I don't do it that often.

**Penny: **Heh, I like that one too!

**Ichigo: **I guess my favorite would have to be… *blushes* when I'm thrusting my hips at the crowd….

**Penny:** *giggle*

_Thank you Mistress Penny and keep up the good work!_

**Penny: **Thank you for writing in! Next we have sjnaomi.

_*fangirl sigh* You guys are too cute for words!_

_Ok first up is for out kitty loving Grimmjow. I don't think your old Grimm but what would you like for Ichi to do for you for your next birthday? *hint hint*_

**Grimmjow:** I already made plans for that.

**Penny:** And…?

**Grimmjow:** It's a surprise *grin*

_This is for everyone. What kind of drunk are you and can you tell any interesting stories you may have of when you were drunk?_

**Ichigo: ***opens mouth but gets cuts off by Shinji*

**Shinji:** Yer a clingy drunk, Ichi. And horny.

**Grimmjow:** How the fuck do you know that?

**Shinji:** Duh, best friends. Baka.

**Ichigo: ***mumbles* I'm not clingy.

**Grimmjow:** Oh yes you are. Clingy and horny and just slutty. I love it.

**Ichigo:** *blushes and pouts* Shinji's the slutty one.

**Shinji:** Yeah, and that's why I don't drink that much. Or at least why ya won't let me drink that much.

**Szayel:** Nnoi gets violent sometimes. Or sentimental.

**Nnoitra:** I do fuckin' not!

**Szayel:** You do so, it's just that you drink so much you don't remember in the morning. I personally don't indulge in alcoholic beverages enough to get drunk so I wouldn't know for myself.

**Nnoitra:** fuck. Hey Grimm, 'member that time we decided to go in the hot tub to get drunk and I thought ya died?

**Grimmjow:** Yeah, and you grabbed my head and pushed it underwater to make sure I was gone and I started moving and scared the shit out of you.

**Ichigo:** How is that funny?

**Grimmjow:** 'Cos when he finally realized what he was doin' and let me go I came up swingin' and knocked out one of his front teeth.

**Nnoitra: ***smiles and taps left top tooth* Fake.

**Ichigo:** Idiots.

_Damn Nnoitra you have a big cock! What technique do you prefer from people (preferably Shinji) when it comes to blow jobs?_

**Nnoitra: **Blondie ain't given me a blowjob yet but I'm really lookin' forward to it *grin*

**Shinji: ***claps hands together in mock enthusiasm* Why dontcha hold yer breath till it happens.

_Hmmm this is for everyone but in case it has been answered in previous episodes then it is for Szayel! What turns you on the most?_

**Szayel:** *opens mouth but gets cut off by Nnoitra*

**Nnoitra:** What doesn't turn this sick freak on?

**Szayel:** That's not very nice Nnoi. I could say mean things about you as well.

**Nnoitra:** *shuts mouth and crosses arms*

**Penny:** Next up is Katrina Tora.

_Aw! So awesome!! Wow Penny, your room sounds cool! You lucky duck, having five sexy men in your room! XD I actually gave sone questions, please and thank you! :D Basically they're for everyone. X3_

_Just out if curiousity, what is your favourite song and why?_

**Grimmjow: **Hotel California by the Eagles.

**Ichigo:** White Hall by Aqua Timez

**Shinji: **Anything Lady Gaga!

**Penny: **YES! *ahem*

**Nnoitra:** Zerstoren by Rammstein.

**Szayel: **Links 2 3 4 also by Rammstein.

**Penny:** Aw, you two like the same band.

**Nnoitra:** Szayel kinda introduced me to them….

**Szayel:** *smirk*

_To everyone again: Most embarrassing moment during/before sex?_

**Ichigo:** *blushes* Finding out the door was open… or having Nnoitra interrupt that one time.

**Grimmjow:** The time that the fucking condoms kept breaking and the guy took off.

**Nnoitra: **Ha!

**Szayel:** How on earth would something like that happen?

**Grimmjow:** That was YOU?!

**Shinji: **One time okaachan walked in on me and this guy I was with and giggled. Then she asked me if he was staying for dinner and I said no and then he made this weird sound… *giggle* and passed out. Cold.

**Penny:** Oh my God! That's like sad and funny and creepy all at the same time.

**Nnoitra:** I don't think anything like that has happened to me.

**Szayel:** Me either. Well getting the police called on me was a bit of a nuisance.

**Penny: **Oh God, I wanna know and I don't sooo bad.

_You guys have such exotic hair colours!! :D This leads me to ask: Most  
horrible bad hair day or hair cut?_

**Grimmjow:** I shaved my head when I was twenty. Never again.

**Nnoitra: **Fuck I 'member that. Ya looked like a freak.

**Shinji:** Yer on ta talk.

**Szayel: **I do not leave the house unless I look my best.

**Shinji: **I got my first haircut a little over a year ago. Before then it was down ta my ass. It's kinda hard for hair to be bad that long unless it's like all tangled and shit. I'd just brush it and throw it in a braid. Pretty simple.

**Penny: ***drooling over picturing Shinji with a long blond braid*

**Ichigo:** My hair is always kinda bad, but I work it.

_Thanks again! (P.S: Penny, it's getting closer and closer to 1000 reviews!! Are you super excited?! :D)_

**Penny: **Thanks Duckie! (and yes!!) Next up is scissorhands1990.

_great show!_

_my questions for nnoi and shin- would u guys not have liked to lay around  
together after doing the business?_

**Shinji: **Ya don't cuddle with someone ya fuck. Ya cuddle with a lover.

**Nnoitra: **Gotta agree there.

_for nnoi- if shini let you would stay at his place while ur in town?_

**Nnoitra:** *grin* Hell ya.

_for shin- after nnoi leaves, wont u miss him? even a bit? (have a heart  
shinji)_

**Shinji: **No, I wouldn't miss him at all.

**Penny:** Liar. Alright, now we have AkitoSin from FFN.

_Hello lady and gentlemen, first I'd like to applaud our brilliant mistress for  
giving us this awesomeness that is SBB._

**Penny: **Why thank you Aki-chan :D

_okey dokey the first question is for the wonderfully sexy Ichigo; does it bother you that Grimmjow hasn't told you he loves you, well that you heard anyway?_

**Ichigo:** *shrugs uncomfortably* It's only been a couple days….

_next is for the beautiful Shinji; be honest love, how hard did you get Nori dropped his pants and measured his cock in front of everyone?_

**Shinji: ***blushes* I did not get hard from that!

**Penny: **I would have if I were a guy… did I say that out loud?

_oh my im feeling quite naughty today *smiles evilly* ok this one is for who im sure will be my new favorite Szayel; first i think you need a nickname how about the pink perv. lol j/k ok, what's the dirtiest thing your into sexually?_

**Penny:** We will be answering that soon :D thanks for writing is Duckie! Next up is vanity-issues from FFN.

_ha I love nnoitra in this.  
I have another question, pretty serious, Nnoitra have you ever loved someone? and be serious!_

**Nnoitra: **No.

Penny: Aw. I feel kinda bad fer ya Nnoi.

**Nnoitra:** Why? Love is stupid and causes more problems than is solves.

**Penny:** Well…. Next up is Night of Red from FFN.

_Yo,  
I just wanted to tell Penny how awsome her story is! Um.. questions... OK!  
and Nnoitra- Im a girl but i have been fighting all my life. Would  
either of you ever fight me? just for fun._

**Shinji:** Okaachan told me never to hit girls.

**Nnoitra:** Maybe if I knew ya could actually put up a fight.

**Penny:** Nnoi, that's kinda mean.

**Nnoitra:** *shrugs* So?

_2. Ichi- What is the most embarssing thing you have ever done?_

**Ichigo:** The first time I stripped for a crowd I almost passed out. And the second I fell off stage.

_3. Szayel- you're sorta creepy and also sexy. just thought i would say that.  
here's the question. What is the best thing you have ever done? as in the most fun._

**Szayel:** I can't talk about the most exciting thing I've done, but I will tell you that I slept with fourteen American celebrities while I was abroad. That was certain a lot of fun!

**Penny:** Pfffttt.

_4. Everyone- What is the biggest sexual group you have ever been a part of?_

**Nnoitra:** Four.

**Shinji:** Uh… three.

**Ichigo:** One and that's as many as it's gonna ever be!

**Grimmjow: ***rolls eyes at Ichigo. Three.

**Szayel:** *opens mouth but Penny cuts him off*

**Penny:** Yer gonna say some ridiculous number like four hundred aren't you?

**Szayel: **Actually the largest number was four. Too many people in one room filling it with the sounds of love making will drown out the music.

**Penny:** O.o Next up is cullencrazay from DA.

_M'kay, I got another question O8_

_This one's for Shawlong, if he can make it ^^ How do you like Ichigo? And do you think Grimmkitty's gone a little soft since he's shown up? (Don't get mad, Grimm, but I think since Ichigo's been around you've become lot more kyoo~oot)_

**Penny: **Unfortunately Shawlong is on an assignment but I asked him before he left. He said that Ichigo seems to be a smart kid who makes the boss happy. If Grimmjow has gone soft the change in understandable but not an issue. Such a stiff dude…. Anyway, whoa that's it. Well then, I guess we can all go home and relax now. Not, lol. See ya later Duckies, and send more questions! I'm out! Thanks for tuning in the another great episode of the Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show!

***End Transmission***


	10. Episode Nine

**Episode Nine**

**Penny:** Welcome back to another show Duckies!

**Grimmjow:** So you actually showed up on time today.

**Penny: ** Oh shut up. You loved that game once I showed it to you after we got off the air last night.

**Grimmjow:** You were still late.  
**  
Shinji: **Don't pick on her.

**Penny: ** Aw, thanks Shin-chan.

**Shinji:** *narrows eyes at Penny* Now you owe me one.

**Penny:** *gulps* S-so shall we answer some questions now? First up we have Werwolfsbraut fro my!gallery.

_Hi there!  
to everyone: what's your favorite food? and sweets/snacks?  
_  
**Szayel: ** Does Nnoi still have that unhealthy addiction to pocky?

**Grimmjow: ** *snort* Yes. He has a whole cupboard filled with all different kinds.

**Nnoitra: ** There aren't that many!

**Grimmjow:** Yes there is.

_to Szayel and Nnoitra: do you actually understand the texts of Rammstein songs?  
_  
**Nnoitra: ** Hell no. I just like how they sound.  
**  
Szayel: ** I understand German I just don't like to speak it. It's doesn't roll off my tongue well.

_Again to everyone (sorry for that one penny): if you could take revenge on penny for what she's done during SBB, would you, and if yes, for what?  
_**  
Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shinji, Nnoitra: ** *look at Penny*

**Grimmjow: ** Most of it's been so good that the bad stuff can be forgiven.  
**  
Ichigo:** Yeah, but… you got stabbed!  
**  
Penny:** I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it. Blame him *points at muse sleeping on the bookshelf*

**Shinji: ** So was it yer muse's fault I had ta sleep with this asshole? *jerks thumb at Nnoitra*

**Penny: ** *giggle* No, that was all me.

_and: if you could thank her, for what would you do that?  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** *blushes* Yeah, Grimmjow….  
**  
Penny:** Oh you guys are just so cute yer makin' me sick!  
**  
Shinji: ** Ya haven't been very nice ta me.

**Penny:** I know Shin-chan, and I am so sorry for that. But you'll be happy soon! I promise.

**Shinji: ** Doubt that….

**Nnoitra: ** Thanks fer givin' me Blondie.

**Shinji:** She didn't give ya anythin' , baka!  
**  
Penny:** *giggle* Thanks for the questions. Next we have shortly12.

_oh oh oh i know a question of some sort.. hmm if it is called a question. It is for everyone including you penny xP_

_well first off, all the men take their shirts off... -just do it or it wont work ;D-_

**Penny:** *evil grin* You heard right, take yer shirts off!

**Everyone: ***grumble as they take their shirts off*

_now... tell me who was the first person you looked at hehehe. (i know its possibly obvious for who some may look at but, as an initial direction without much thought ;o)  
_**  
Grimmjow: ** Ah fuck, I looked at Blondie!

**Shinji: ** What?! Why?

**Grimmjow:** Yer right in front'a me!  
**  
Ichigo:** I looked at Penny.

**Nnoitra:** I looked at Blondie too.

**Szayel:** I happened to look at Shinji as well.  
**  
Shinji: ** What the fuck?

**Penny: ** I don't wanna open my eyes unless I can look at all of ya together. C'mon, move together and tell me when yer close. *waits while boys move* Okay, Imma open my eyes now. *peeks* Ah! So much manflesh *pretends to faint* *giggle* Now we have ssjnaomi.

_Hey Penny and SBB Bishis! I'm back again with more questions! ^o^ They are all for everyone to answer. Penny you can answer them too if you want! *ahem*_

_Do any of you have phobias?  
_  
*silence*  
**  
Penny:** Aw, c'mon guys.

**Nnoitra:** I ain't tellin' people how ta scare me!  
**  
Penny:** *grin* But ya just admitted to having one.

**Shinji: ** Boobs and guns scare me.  
**  
Ichigo: ** I don't like dogs….  
**  
Grimmjow:** Me either.

**Szayel:** I have no fear.

**Penny: ** Bullshit!

**Szayel: ** *raises eyebrows* I don't.

**Penny: ** You just keep on believin' that.

_What is the first thing you look at on a person when you are looking for a "good time" Eyes? Hair? Smile? Big Package? :happyhappy:  
_  
**Shinji:** Ass!

**Grimmjow:** Hair.

**Nnoitra:** Heh, ass and hair.

**Szayel: ** Eyes capture me more often than not.

**Ichigo:** Lips.

_If you could have sex to any song what song would it be?  
_  
**Grimmjow: **I'd have to more than one song. I don't finish up that fuckin' quick.  
**  
Szayel:** Anything with lots of bass is good. As long as it's loud enough to make your skin vibrate.

**Shinji:** Oh, I can't choose….  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Whatever, I don't really care.

_Domo Arigatou! *bows* _

**Penny: ** Next up we have Katrina Tora

_Yeshh! Pure awesomeness! You guys are so cute~ *squees* Strangely enough, I love those songs too! (Luv~ Lady Gaga and Aqua Timez! :D)_

_Szayel, you're terribly amusing. :D Curiosity has been naging me: Has there  
been anyone you haven't been able to seduce into bed? :O  
_  
**Szayel:** Only those for whom I haven't tried. Yet *winks at Penny*

**Penny:** Heh *blush and giggle*

_Um...to everyone who went with Penny; 'Poledance Hero'? *stares at everyone questioningly*  
_  
**Penny: ** It's a game on adutlswimdotcom. Very entertaining. You should all go check it out :D We were laughing at makin' the stripper fall on her ass as much as we could.

_And here's a generic question for everyone: If you could go on a vacation  
anywhere in ther world, where would you go and who would you bring? (best friend, kitties, you name it. :D)  
_  
**Ichigo:** I wouldn't mind going to America sometime. With anybody. My family. Shinji. Grimmjow.  
**  
Penny:** ooh, Grimm. Yer on the bottom of his list.

**Ichigo:** Don't start shit!

**Grimmjow: ** I've been a lot of places but I've never been to Peru. I'd like to go there. Don't care with who. *Side long look at Ichigo*

**Szayel:** My father's villa in the south of France. I would take many people with me *smirk*

**Shinji:** I'd take okaachan to Canada. She really wants ta go ta Canada for some reason.

**Nnoitra: **I wanna go ta Germany. I… like the food.

**Penny: ** *grin*

_Okay, well that's all from me for now! Thanks Penny and co.! :D  
_**  
Penny: **Thank you! Okay it looks as though we are out of questions before the show is over so I'd like to ask a couple questions of my own. We know how old Grimm is and we know how old Ichigo is, but no one else. So, Shin-chan, Nnoi, Szayel… everyone else. How old are you?

**Szayel: ** Twenty three.  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Twenty six.

*via phone*

**Yumi: ** Twenty five.  
**  
Ikkaku: **Thirty one.

**Hanataro: **Thirty three.

**Z: **Thirty nine.  
**  
Okaachan: ** Maa! I can't tell ya that!

**Shinji: **Okaachan is always twenty nine. And I'm nineteen.

**Renji: ** Twenty six.

**Shuuhei: ** Twenty eight.  
**  
Shawlong: ** Forty.  
**  
Penny:** Okay, I think that was everyone. Ooh, I have one for Shinji. Remember a while back when this whole thing started, ya met Ichi at lunch at the college and ya told him about somethin' that happened at the club that he just had to hear?

**Shinji:**…. Oh. Oh yeah!

**Penny:** Can you tell us about it? I've been dying to know for a while now.

**Shinji:** Hehe, okay so… Okay at the time Izuru was still workin' at the club, right? And he was a stuffy bastard and was always complainin' about everythin' but that night it was about the lack of lightin' around his mirror. So Yumi snapped and stuck his nose in the air and said, "I don't see why you need a mirror, it doesn't look like you have ever looked in one anyway." So then Izuru turned all red and came back, "Don't talk to me like that you fluffy peacock." Yeah, he said fluffy peacock. What a fag, huh? So Yumi got all kinds of pissed and started throwin' Hanataro's make up at him and Hanataro was tryin' to make Yumi stop all passive aggressively by basically standin' behind him and speakin' so quiet ya can't hear him. Finally Ikkaku came back and yelled at them to shut the fuck up and Yumi threw an open lipstick tube at him and it stuck to his forehead like a horn. Like right in the middle of it. And everyone stopped and stared and then burst out laughin'. I almost pissed myself at the look on his face. It when all red and white and blotchy and he stomped back off to the DJ box. Then it was Yumi's turn to strip and it was like nothing happened.

**Penny:** Ha! Well I'm fucked if I can think of anything else *sweat drop* Good thing I'm not a real reporter, ne? Alright, the show will be waiting for those questions and I won't be able ta air the next episode until I get enough. Thanks for tuning in tonight! Bye bye!

*End Transmission*

* * *

A/N The show needs questions to save it's life. Are you brave enough to help?


	11. Episode Ten

**Episode Ten**

**Penny: ** So how did everyone enjoy the break?

*silence*

**Penny:** *sigh* Fine, I'm sorry about the long hiatus, but I'm back and now we can finally get to some of the questions that were sent in! First off we have lorelalokis from FFN:  
_  
heyaas guuys :)_

_I have a question for Grimmy if u can answer what did you do with all of your stuff from your "war paint" time??_

**Grimmjow:** When I ran out, I stopped buying it.  
**  
Nnoitra:** It was fuckin' stupid anyway.  
**  
Grimmjow:** Fuck you! Mr. I Have A Tattoo Of A….  
**  
Nnoitra:** Shut up!!  
**  
Penny:** Oh no, please, do go on *grin*

**Nnoitra: ** *angry glare*

**Penny:** Don't look at me like that. I can be very mean to you ya know.

_OH !! last question for my lill sexy grimm grimm_

_i think you should teach ichi some things when it comes to well..intimate time ;) dont u think??_  
**  
Grimmjow:** Fuckin' kid surprises me with how much he knows already…. But yeah. We got plenty 'a time fer that though.

_and finally ((kinda stupid question)) but im curious ^^  
what is your favorite movie??_  
**  
Grimmjow: ** I don't really have a favorite, but anything with ninja's or samurai's and lot's and lot's of blood is good.

_thanks !! loves ya guys and GRIMM GRIMM !!  
** runs and glomps grimmy**  
**fangirl screech**  
_  
**Penny: ** Thanks for writing in! Next up we have CryingGodOfSnow from FFN.

_Hello *waves*  
First I would like to say... *ahem*: I F* LOVE THIS STORY! 3  
You guys are so adorable, all of you! I love You!  
*cough*  
And a few questions: (and demandsxD)  
1. Nnoitra and Shinji: Admit your love! (or just your great sex xD) Or the fangirls will eat you! *groar*_

**Penny:** Yeah, better watch out, Shin-chan. Fangirls with big boobies are gonna getcha if ya don't let Nnoi fuck ya again. *grin*

_2. To Grimm-kitty: If you should work at the club, what kind of music would you prefer to strip to?  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** I don't dance.  
**  
Penny:** Kill joy.

_3. To Nnoitra*drool*(I love you! Marry me!)(Eh..Please move a bit away Shinji..) *ahem* Who do you prefer? Shinji or Tesla?  
_  
**Nnoitra:** *no hesitation* Blondie.

_4. To Shinji(Love!: Won't you ever give Nnoitra a blowjob? Please?  
*puppy-eyes*_  
**  
Shinji: ** *glare*  
**  
Penny:** Shin-chan. That's not very nice ya know.  
**  
Shinji:** I don't care.

_5. To our dear Strawberry: Please cross-dress *begging on my knees* Please?  
_  
**Ichigo:** No.

**Penny:** *giggle*

**Ichigo:** I don't like that giggle. It sounds like Shinji's giggle.  
**  
Shinji and Penny:** *giggle*

_That's it for now. I love you all! Bai!! *hugs*_

**Penny: ** Thanks for writing in. now we have Eriisu-April from FFN who writes:  
_  
This is horrible, reviewing the talk show before the actual story XD Anyway, here's some more._

_1~ Have any of you (including Penny if she wants) really snapped before? I mean the seen so much red you black out, oh f#ck he's lost it kind of snapped. And if so where and when?_

**Shinji:** Not yet. *eyes Nnoitra*

**Ichigo: ** Not really.

**Grimmjow:** I put a kid in the hospital when I was ten so… yeah.  
**  
Nnoitra:** If ya black out when ya fight ya miss all the fun!  
**  
Szayel: ** I'm not ashamed to say I have others "fight" my battles for me. I retaliate in other ways that do not involve violence… per se.

**Penny:** Only once. And we won't talk about that *big smile*

_2~ Nnoi, do you have any tattoos? if you don't where would you get one, what would it be and why? It would be interesting if Szayel answered this, too :)_  
**  
Nnoitra:** Yeah, I got two but I ain't telling' you about them.

**Penny:** Nnoi! God, you are all being so mean today.

_3~ the great goddess Penny: So you're an adult swim fan? :D I haven't tried the poledance hero yet, is it any fun?  
_  
**Penny:** Yes, it is fun :D

_Now, this time I have a lot for Grimmjow-sama. 4~ Ichigo's name can mean one and five, right? do you guys find it ironic that one and five equals six?  
_**  
Grimmjow: ** No. Isn't that just simple math?  
**  
Penny:** I think she meant in regards to yer tattoos.

**Grimmjow:** *shrugs* Weird coincidence maybe, but not ironic.

_5~ As a note, I think that if you got a tattoo for Ichigo, it would have to be a 15, Perhaps on your chest (although that might be incredibly too mushy for a bad ass such as yourself, and Ichigo would have to cheer you up for a long, long time)  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** I'll keep that in mind.

_6~ What other deliciously so-wrong-it's-right things would you like to see Ichigo do/wear?  
_  
**Grimmjow: It doesn't really matter because he wouldn't be wearing it for long, but the purple he wears is one of them *grins***

**Ichigo: ** Shut up! I like the purple.

_7~ I tried to leave this subject alone out of respect after my last  
comment, but Grim, as much as you enjoy Ichigo taking charge, would it really be so horrible to give him complete control, even just once? I know that might be a big trust issue, but all perversion aside, you really might find it gratifying._

_Thank you for all the great replies, everyone *bows*  
_  
**Penny:** Advice taken! Next up is ErinKat from FFN.

_Hi, I have a couple of questions for Grimm; please just disregard if these  
have already been answered and I missed them :)_

_1) Grimm, was it you who paid someone to repair Ichigo's heater??  
_  
**Ichigo:** Was that you?

**Grimmjow: ** I didn't want you goin' all cold.

**Penny:** Awwww~~!

**Ichigo:** *blushes* Th-thank you.  
**  
Penny: ** Hehe.

_2) And, since we all know you're in love with Ichi, even if you won't say it out loud yet, I'd like to know if you've ever been in love before.  
_  
**Grimmjow:** No.  
**  
Penny: ** Next up we have Boogermeister from FFN.

_For Grimm and Ichi. If either of you were to be sick, would you take care of each other? Just asking cuz I have a little cold right now.^_^  
_  
**Ichigo: ** I'd take care of Grimmjow.  
**  
Grimmjow: ** You better.

**Ichigo: ** Well, would you take care of me?"

**Grimmjow: ** *shrugs* Yeah, probably.  
**  
Penny:** *grin* Next up is Shinigami240 also from FFN.

_Szayel: I love your hair 3 Is it natural? What color hair did your parents have?_

**Szayel: ** Yes it is natural. My mother's hair actually. My father had blonde hair.

_Grimmjow-Sama: I can imagine you surrounded by strawberries! It's weird because every single time I think of you, I think of you in a cute strawberry hat with a strawberry sunday and using strawberry sunscreen lotion. It's like an ad to advertise strawberries D_

**Grimmjow:** Please don't picture me like that ever again.

_Nnoitra: Are you gonna apologize to Shinji? (I dunno if that question was  
asked before or not)_

**Nnoitra:** Fer what?

**Penny:** Choking him, baka.  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Tch *crosses arms over chest and refuses to answer*

**Penny:** *glare* now we have dragonmaiden50 from y!gallery who writes:  
_  
Question for Hanatarou: I don't know if you'll answer, but are you and your wife gonna have a baby shower and if so are you gonna invite everyone at the club. I just thought it would be cute to have everyone there and YAY BABIES!  
_**  
Penny: ** I don't think I will put that in the story, but that is a cute idea!

_Everyone: If you could play any instrument what would it be? Or if you play one, what is it?  
_  
**Ichigo:** I always wanted to play the drums but dad said no way.

**Shinji: ** I like the violin, but I can't play anything.

**Szayel: ** What a coincidence, Shinji. I can play the violin. As well as the piano and cello.

**Penny: ** *drools* That is so hot.

**Grimmjow and Nnoitra: ** Really?!  
**  
Penny: ** Oh yes :D Next we have Werwolfsbraut from y!gallery.

_oh, oh, i have some more:  
to sexy beast Nnoi: So you like Rammstein and german food. Anything else about germany you like? And, would you come over visit me here? *winks* You can bring Blondie along!  
_**  
Nnoitra: **Cool, now I have a place to crash if I ever go there…. And not really. The music and the food s good though.

_to hot Grimmkitty: if you've been to so many places, which one was the most interesting?_  
**  
Grimmjow:** South Africa. And by interesting I mean dangerous. It was fun.

_to sweet Shinji: What is the creepiest stuff that ever happened to you?_  
**  
Shinji:** C-can we not talk about that? *shudders*  
**  
Penny:** Oh, poor Shin-chan! *hugs him close* No you don't hafta answer that one Duckie.  
_  
*bows* thanks everybody, and thank you penny 3 _

**Penny: ** Next is ssjnaomi from y!gallery.

_  
Great last episode guys! It was very informative ^_~ All of my questions are for everyone again._

_Now that I know your phobias ( :happyhappy: ) what are your ticklish spots?_  
**  
Ichigo:** Arm pits.  
**  
Shinji:** Feet, and if any of ya try and touch them I will kick yer face off.

**Nnoitra: ** I ain't ticklish and if I was I wouldn't tell ya where.  
**  
Szayel:** I like to be tickled. Touch me anywhere.

**Penny:** *giggle* Really?

**Grimmjow: ** Geez, are you horny today or what?

**Penny: ** *blushes* No!

_What do you think you are most talented at when it comes to sex? Hand jobs? Blow jobs, Rimming? Kissing?  
_**  
Grimmjow:** I'm just fuckin' awesome in bed.  
**  
Ichigo:** *nods* but he's really good at… *blushes* giving head and kissing.

**Penny:** *giggles*  
**  
Shinji:** I give great head.  
**  
Nnoitra:** Care to prove that?

**Shinji: ** Not with you!  
**  
Szayel:** I must mimic Grimmjow and say that I am quite good at all of it. Then again I've had lot more practice than anyone here.  
**  
Penny:** I don't think anyone is going to argue with you there.

**Grimmjow: ** Ichigo gives great head.  
**  
Ichigo: ** Sh-shut up.

**Penny:** Ya should be proud Ichi!

_Do you prefer doing it in the shower or on the kitchen table? :blush:  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** Shower.

**Ichigo: ** Table.  
**  
Shinji, Nnoitra and Szayel:** Both.

_Do you like your lover to be a screamer or no?_

**Grimmjow:** Ichigo screams like a bitch. I love it.

**Nnoitra:** I love it when they scream.  
**  
Shinji:** yeah, that is always nice when they make a lot of noise.

**Szayel:** I agree.

**Penny:** 0Strawberryboy0 from FFN wirtes:

_Hello dear Penny, its me again with some more questions!_

_---_

_first ones for Penny, SBB Goddess herself, what made you decide to continue SBB? 'Cause im gonna say im glad you continued with it  
_  
**Penny:** You mean continue it on for a one shot? Well, two reasons. One: I REALLY wanted to add more. I was such an interesting start and so many different things could have happened. I almost couldn't help myself. Two: the overwhelming amount of people who asked me to continue it. It was crazy.  
_  
next is for everyone, if you could have one kinda superpower or ability, what would it be?_  
**  
Nnoitra:** Flying!  
**  
Shinji: ** Walk on walls like Spiderman.  
**  
Ichigo: ** Super strength.  
**  
Grimmjow: **Laser eyes.  
**  
Szayel:** Invisibility  
_  
and last one is for Ichigo, do you remember any of the dreams you had where you shouted something out loud?_  
**  
Ichigo:** Not really.  
**  
Penny:** aeon11spark from FFN writes in :

_okay, first of all, HAY!  
and now my question for everyone (hopefully this is a new question ^_^'):  
what is that one birthday/christmas/whatever present you ALWAYS wanted, but never got?_

**Grimmjow:** After I moved in with Szayel and his dad, we always got what we wanted. We paid for it later, but we always got what we wanted.

**Nnoitra:** Yeah, sick fuck.  
**  
Szayel:** *chuckles*  
**  
Ichigo:** Drum set.  
**  
Shinji:** I told my papa once before he died that I wanted a Barbie but… that didn't last long.  
**  
Penny:** Hehe. lordofmisrule05 from FFN asks:  
_  
This just gets better and better. And I just keep getting more and more  
addicted. XD)_

_Nnoitra -- Exactly how tall are you? (everyone -- and which one of you is the shortest of the group?)_  
**  
Nnoitra:** I'm 6'7"

**Shinji: ** Holy shit!

**Szayel: ** I believe I am the shortest here aside from Penny.

**Penny:** If any of you were as short as me I'd laugh.

_Grimmjow -- Chose: the kittens or Ichigo?!  
_**  
Grimmjow:** That's a stupid question. Ichigo.

_Last one! For everyone again: what's the worst sexual experience you've ever had and with who?_

**Ichigo:** That chick.

**Grimmjow:** A guy. I ain't namin' him either so don't ask and I ain't sayin' what happened.

**Nnoitra: ** *jerks thumb at Szayel*

**Penny: ** Reference Nnoi's character meme.

**Szayel:** A woman I met in France. Horrible in bed. Just laid their like a dead fish. *shivers*

_(Keep up the great work, Penny!)_

**Penny:** Thanks! And that's all we have for today. Thank you all again for writing in your questions and tuning in to the show! Join us next time on The Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show!

**  
*End Transmission.***


	12. Episode Eleven

**Episode Eleven**

**Penny:** Welcome back everyone! So sorry about the long break, but all my equipment broke and I had to buy all new stuff.

**Ichigo:** Really?

**Penny:** No, I was just stock piling questions and dealing with major writers block but I figured the other way sounded cooler. Anywho, again I apologize and since we were gone so long, let us not further delay things. First up is coconuts, who writes in:

_for all : is there any childhood stories you would like to share?_

**Shinji: **Mine and Ichigo's first fight was over a girl.

**Ichigo:** It was Yuzu. *rolls eyes*

**Shinji:** Yeah, she wanted to play Barbies with me and ya got all pissy 'bout it.

**Ichigo: **You came over to play with me, not my four year old sister.

**Shinji: **See, he still gets pissy 'bout it.

**Ichigo:** *crosses arms over chest* Do not.

**Penny: ***giggle* Anyone else?

**Grimmjow: **Not really. Childhood wasn't really that great.

**Nnoitra:** Same here.

**Szayel:** *shrugs*

_for ichigo and shin : what other stories can you tell us while you were stripping or in the club?_

**Shinji:** Oh shit…. Uh….

**Ichigo:** What about the time Z brought his daughter to work and some Queen tried to adopt her?

**Shinji:** *laughs* Oh God! That was so funny. Z was not about ta have any 'a that.

**Ichigo:** He kept takin' her back to his office and locking the door but she kept sneaking out to play with us backstage. Thank God it was before opening.

**Shinji: **Yeah, little one would'a gotten an eyeful then, ne?

**Penny:** That is so wrong! Then again, I'd probably take my daughter to yer club…. Thanks for writing in! Next up is scissorhands1990.

_i have Qs!  
shin- what do u want to do as your career? what are u studying in college for?_

**Shinji:** Well, I'm not in college, so nothin'. And as I've said before I want ta open my own Host club one'a these days.

_wont it suck to have to leave the club or do u want to stay there?_

**Shinji: **We all hafta move on eventually. I can't strip forever.

_would like nnois hair shorter/longer is it good the way it is, from an objective p.o.v of course *wink*_

**Shinji: ***sighs and glances at Nnoitra out of the corner of his eye* I think he'd look stupid with short hair.

_nnoi- would you have liked to see shinji when he had mega long hair?_

**Nnoitra:** Oh fuck yes! Even more fer me ta pull.

**Shinji:** *quiet grumbling*

_grimm- do u own ur home or rent? and do u speak any other languages?_

**Grimmjow:** I own the condo. And I can only speak French and not that well really.

**Penny:** Next we have Cat Streaked By Rain.

_XD Very entertaining!_

_I just wanted to say that 'Poledance Hero' is endlessly enteraining to me as well and I love to play. Check out 'Meowcenaries'! But onto the questions._

**Penny:** Will do!

_Everyone and yes that means you Penny as well 83: What's your favorite game station and game for it?_

**Ichigo:** I don't really play video games.

**Shinji:** Me either. Don't have much time fer it.

**Nnoitra:** There was one back in the day… fuck what was it called?

**Grimmjow:** DOOM.

**Nnoitra:** Fuck yes! I played the hell outta that one.

**Szayel:** I thought you enjoyed that one with the woman… what was it? Ah yes, Tomb Raider. You used to kill her at least forty times before you got bored.

**Nnoitra:** Oh yeah, heh, that one too. Stupid bimbo runnin' around with barely any clothes on in the middle of the fuckin' artic…. Bitch deserved ta die.

**Penny:** I got hooked on the original Zelda when I was little. I don't play anymore though. Don't have time and I'd probably get all into whatever game I play and forget to write *feigns shocked gasp*

_Favorite animal and why?_

**Penny: **We all know what Grimm's is!

**Grimmjow: **Shut up.

**Ichigo:** I like snakes.

**Shinji:** I bet ya do. 'Cuz yer so not gay….

**Ichigo:** What does liking snakes have to do with being gay?

**Penny:** So you admit it?

**Ichigo:** *frustrated groan*

**Nnoitra:** I wish dragons were real. Like the old school ones, not those shitty European ones though.

**Szayel: **Cicadas.

_And last of all, what would your worst case scenario be when it came to a bar fight?_

**Nnoitra:** More than one person with a gun.

**Grimmjow:** More than one person with a gun and too drunk to aim.

**Nnoitra: **That too.

**Szayel:** I couldn't imagine even being in a bar fight.

**Shinji:** Getting' locked up.

**Ichigo:** Yeah…

**Penny:** Having it be a bunch of hot guys and not being able to at least cop a feel.

**Nnoitra:** *snort*

_Thanks once again for answering my questions like the good little ukes and semes you all are. 3 Streak_

**Penny:** Thanks! Next we have Katrina Tora.

_Hee, I just checked out poledance hero, I made the girl fall on her ass a  
bunch of times too! *laughs but realizes that gag is most likely over* XD  
Hm...Nnoitra are you sure you like Germany for the food or do you like Germany because of a certain someone *COUGHSHINJICOUGH*. X3_

**Nnoitra:** I liked it before Blondie.

_OH WOW! Hanataro is in his thirties?! O__0; Didn't expect that! Thanks for answering my questions, Penny and co.! But, I got more this time! *grins* Here you go! :D_

_For everyone: What is one thing you don't like about each person here? (just a habit or something, and if not then okay. :P)_

**Nnoitra:** Blondie's kinda frigid bitch and Bitch Kitty blushes too fuckin' much. Fuckin' annoyin'. Szayel… put me in fuckin' jail. And Grimm gets soft around cute boys.

**Grimmjow:** I do not!

**Nnoitra:** Do fuckin' too!

**Grimmjow:** Yeah well at least I ain't a sweets lovin' fuckin' woman.

**Penny:** Whoa there Grimm. Those're fightin' words.

**Nnoitra:** Damn fuckin' straight they are!

**Penny:** Let's just drop it and move on, ne? Ichigo? Shinji? Szayel?

**Ichigo:** Uh, Nnoitra is kinda loud sometimes. Szayel… *frowns* is too touchy feely. Shinji… well sometimes he sticks his nose in where is doesn't belong. And Grimmjow… well it used to be his smoking but he doesn't do that anymore.

**Shinji: **I don't really know Szayel, but Nnoitra is an asshole, 'nuff said. And Grimmjow hurt Ichi. I'll never forgive him fer that.

_Everyone again: What is one thing that embarrasses you that you have never told anyone? :P (anything?)_

**Nnoitra:** Why the fuck would we tell some stranger that?

**Penny:** Gotta agree there, no offense. But if I haven't told anyone it was for a reason.

**Everyone:** *nods*

_Szayel (you're awesome! *gives a bag of candy*) do you think you would make a good stripper? And Penny, if he did strip, would you go watch? :P_

**Szayel:** I would be good at anything I tried.

**Penny:** I'd watch that! Totally *grin*

_And if we could get Tesla on the phone (and cover Nnoi's ears up!): Tesla,  
you're so cute! *huggles somehow even though it's through a phone* Where did you learn how to dance/strip? (or are you just naturally skilled?) :O ;)_

**Tesla:** Uhm, Shinji kinda taught me a long time ago. Sorta. We used to get drunk and show off back in school.

_Shinji will you say something cute in German for me? :D German is awesome! :)_

**Shinji:** Herr, lass Hirn vom Himmel regnen.

**Penny:** And that means…?

**Shinji:** Lord, let it rain brains.

_Grimmjow, what do you think of a neko Ichigo? :O (so random, but so curious to know!) Since you love kittens and you love Ichigo…nice combination, no? ;)_

**Grimmjow:** Uh… *looks at Ichigo* Wouldn't last long. *grins*

_Thank you Penny and co.! *blows kisses and gives everyone a coloured ballon of their choice* :D_

**Penny: **Yay! Balloons. Now we have tastethischaos.

_Hiya guys!_

_I have been thinking about a question for FOREVER! D:  
And we just got a snowstorm over here in Sweden..  
So, I decided to ask you, and this one's for all of you, about snow! :D_

_What do you think about it? You like it? Do you even get snow where you live?  
:o_

**Ichigo:** Sure it snows in Japan. It's too cold though. I don't really like snow.

**Shinji:** Me either, but it's better than being too hot.

**Nnoitra: **Cold sucks.

**Grimmjow:** *nods*

_Ah, kinda lame, but anyways D:_

_And, Penny, I absolutely ADORE your story :D  
mkaybye 3_

**Penny:** Thanks! Glad to hear it! Next up is indigo-kun.

_hiya Penny~ ... hiya Ichi ./._

_ookay first question - Ichi, what was your first impression of Grimmy? same  
fer you Grimm._

**Ichigo:** I thought he was a total asshole. Pushy and bossy and violent.

**Grimmjow:** And you came so hard from my dick in yer ass that it changed yer whole perspective.

**Ichigo:** Shut up.

**Grimmjow:** I though he was a hot piece of ass and I wanted to hit that.

_second- does anyone know Z's real name?... i mean theres a couple  
possibilities but seriously anyone willin ta clear that up fer me?_

**Penny:** Kenpachi Zaraki. Kinda a mouthful and he's lazy so he goes by Z.

_third- Szayel, what was your favourite experiance in bed, and who with?...  
other boys, feel free to answer that one too ^/^_

**Szayel:** Oh there are far too many to choose from. They have all been so wonderful in there own ways.

**Penny:** *o.O* Next is OpheliaPurple.

_Hi everyone! *waves*_

_2. For Shinji, Ichi and Grimm: Would you ever dye your hair?_

**ALL:** NO!

**Penny:** Thanks for writing in. next up is articwolfes.

_X3 i gots a few questions._

_first ones for shin, are you gunna grow your hair long? guys with long blond hair are sexier, not that your not already sexy XD and also, are you good at doing things backwards? if so, whats the oddest thing you have done?_

**Shinji:** Yes, I do plan on growing my hair out. I think that was mentioned a while back. As for doing things backwards I probably do more than I realize backwards. I do like to write backwards in my… I like to write backwards….

**Penny:** You were gonna say something.

**Shinji:** No I wasn't. Shut up I'm tired.

_and now nnotira, would you like shin better with long hair? XD_

**Nnoitra:** Yeah, it'd be way fuckin' hot.

_and to everyone, whats your favorite animal?_

_that's all fer now  
(PS I 3 YOU SHINJI XD)_

**Penny:** Next up we have AkitoSin.

_This one is for miss P; out of all the smexy gentlemen of SBB, which is most  
like you?_

**Penny: **Hmm, that's a toughie! I think they all have aspects of me but if I really had to choose I'd say… like a weird mix of Grimm and Shin.

**Grimmjow and Shinji: **WHAT?!

_Grimmjow *blush* if you HAD to choose between Szayel, Nnori, or Shinji who would you sleep with?_

**Grimmjow:** *glare* Fuck, I don't know. Szayel?

**Penny:** Really?!

**Ichigo:** *pouts*

_Ichigo same question and I don't wanna hear your not gay, its a hypothetical question._

**Ichigo:** Shinji then. But only because I hate Szayel and Nnoitra is… weird.

**Penny:** You just made like a bunch of fan girls so happy right there ya know Ichi.

**Ichigo:** *scowls*

**Penny:** Now we have IceSharkDemon.

_Helloz ^^ I have some questions for you all_

_Ta Grimmjow & Ichigo: Why don't you like doggies?_

**Grimmjow:** Just don't.

**Ichigo: **They smell.

_Ta Shinji: What do you think of an animal costume night at the club?_

**Shinji: **Meh, I think that's a bit over done, but then again so is the Lolita thing.

_bye bye for now my lovelys :P_

**Penny: **Bye! Okay, next up is Rionarch.

_Awesome story, dying to read the next chapter._

_But, Grimmjow, Ichigo dressed as a cat, yay or nay?_

**Grimmjow:** Naked. All the time. *grin*

_To Ichigo, is there any chance you and Shinji would ever do anything?_

**Ichigo:** No.

**Penny:** Next up is dragonmaiden50!

_Nnoitra: Besides being blonde, what else do you look for in a man/woman._

**Nnoitra:** Easy.

**Penny:** Yer such a bastard. I love you.

*silence*

_Grimmjow: Could you loan me money for college this semester. I'm broke.  
:heart:THANKS:heart:_

**Grimmjow:** Nope. Not inta those kinda loans. Sorry.

**Penny:** Alright, next is cheynedalaney.

_Hey! *WAVE* just one question for now.._

_Grimmjow: what was it you whispered to Ichigo when you introduced Szayel?_

**Ichigo:** If you tell I won't sleep with you for a week.

**Grimmjow:** You heard him. I can't talk.

**Penny:** *makes whip cracking noise*

**Nnoitra and Shinji: ***snickers*

_Ohh, thought of another._

_Shinji: If you could say something to your father, what'd it be?  
Sorry about the subject._

**Shinji:** I love you Papa.

**Penny:** Aww. C'mere Shin-chan. My boobies are kinda small. You can rest yer head on them and I'll pet yer hair to make ya feel better.

_Thankyouu :)_

**Penny:** Yer welcome! Now we have treee.

_Hola!  
I hope none of these questions piss you guys off, cause you kinda get annoying when you don't answer. So Im pretty much enjoying Szayel cause he answers em all._

_Grimm: How did you decide that you wanted Ichi? You had all his info, but you both acted like it was the first time you saw each other at the club. Were you secretely watching him?_

**Grimmjow:** I'd been goin' there for a while actually, it was just the first time I ever sat that close to the stage. He was so fuckin' hot I couldn't stay away.

**Penny:** Awww!

_Szayel: You go to school for a plethora of things, but what's your real  
passion?_

**Szayel:** I enjoy making movies, but our dear Penny-sama has asked me not to go into too much detail there.

**Penny:** Sorry!

_Shin-chan: How did you get started with stripping and how did you get Ichi  
started?_

**Shinji:** Well we all know how I got Ichi started and the reason why I started was pretty simple. I needed a fuckin' job and they were hiring. I was too young to strip at first so I did odd jobs for the club till I turned eighteen and Z finally let me dance. Like I told Nnoitra, I like to be naked and the attention is great.

_Thanks Penny! Your update was fantastic, of course! And jealous, forceful Ichi is delicious. Don't you agree Grimm?_

**Penny:** He's so freakin' hot that way! *ahem* next up is Katrina Tora.

_I love the questions everyone asks! The boys give such...interesting answers!  
XD I love you for making this, Penny! (You're getting closer to 10! :O)_

_Okay! Here I go for questions:_

_Szayel; I have to ask you a question first of course because you're so  
awesome: What do you think about piercings? *glances at Shinji for a brief  
moment* X3_

**Szayel:** I think on some they can be nice but too many is not very attractive on most people. And I deplore stretching. It looks ridiculous.

_Shinji: When did you decide you wanted nipple piercings? Do you think you'll be getting any more? If so, where?_

**Shinji:** I hadn't really thought about getting more really. And I wanted nipple rings ever since I slept with my first guy. He had them and it was so hot.

_Ichigo: This isn't much of a question but...you're so cute when you're  
playful! *gives cookies* Also when you blush. Everyone loves his blush, right?  
*stares everyone down* :D_

**Ichigo:** Uh… thanks?

_Nnoitra: Saw a box of Trojan Magnum the other day at the drug store. It  
reminded me of episode 2! X3 Nnoitra, you really need to smex it up with  
Shinji again. :D You should try to kiss up to the wonderful Penny for more  
smex scenes. XD_

**Nnoitra: **If she was a guy and blond I'd do more than kiss up.

**Penny:** Sex change please!

_Grimmjow: If you see anymore kitties, do you think you'll take them in? :)_

**Grimmjow:** Ichigo told me no more. So yeah, probably.

Penny: *giggle*

_Well that's all the questions my brain could spew (some of them aren't even  
questions! :P) Thanks for being so awesome, Penny! *throws confetti*_

**Penny:** Well that's all we have time for today. I'll get to the rest as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for tuning in to another fabulous Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show!

*cheesy music plays*

***End Transmission***


	13. Episode Twelve

**Episode Twelve**

**Penny: ** Welcome back! We got a lot ta answer tonight so let's get on with it. First up is Zasik.

_1. To the worlds best Nnoitra 3: when did you become gay?  
_  
**Nnoitra:** I've always been gay. Stickin' it ta cute little tight asses has always appealed to me.  
**  
Grimmjow:** He has never said anything about women since I've known him, so I can vouch for that.

_3. It all of you had to say one thing good about each other what would you  
say? You hade to answre! Special YOU Shinji my love!  
_  
**Shinji:** We hafta say one thing good about everyone?

**Penny:** Yeah… just go with that *smile*

**Shinji:** *sigh* Ichi is probably the best friend anyone could ever have. He's stuck by me through everything and I mean everything. Grimmjow… makes Ichi happy right now so… yeah. Nnoitra… has pretty hair. And Szayel… *grin* gives good head.

**Ichigo:** WHAT?!

**Grimmjow:** Nnoi will always have my back no matter what. He's proven that a ton of times. Szayel has good points but… I think he likes to have others so more of his bad ones which can be funny. Blondie makes Ichigo laugh and I'm glad for that. And Ichigo… well he's Ichgio. 'Nuff said.

**Penny:** Aww!  
**  
Nnoitra:** Like Grimm said, he's got my back I've got his. Blondie has a really tight ass and can move like ya can't believe. Szayel… *glares* He helped me back then so…. And Bitch Kitty… shit. I don't wanna say it.

**Penny:** Hafta!  
**  
Nnoitra: ** *groan* I haven't seen Grimm this happy in like… ferever.  
**  
Penny:** Awww!  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Shuddap.

**Szayel: ** Grimmjow has a strength I believe both Nnoitra and I lack. Nnoitra can turn just about any comment into something sexual, which can lead to awkward but rather hilarious situations. I'm not too sure about Shinji or Ichigo since I don't know them well but Shinji seems to be a free spirit, which is rather refreshing and I must agree with Nnoitra on the fact that Ichigo has made our friend very happy which in turn makes me happy.  
**  
Penny:** Double awww.

_4. Nnoitra, what is the cutest thing you have ever said to an other person?(  
Szayel and the jow-man dose not count!)  
_  
**Nnoitra:** I don't say cute things.

**Penny:** Liar. Thanks for writing in! Next up we have MuffinzRBeast24.

F_irst order of business...AWESOME! Okay then...moving onto the fact that lil miss Penny lost my review questions. *glares* However, since she apologized so fervently...I guess it's okay. *GLOMPS Penny*_

_Ehem...I'm going to assign you all annoying nicknames becuase I find it  
amusing to watch you squirm. ^-^ *winks at Szayel*_

_Ichigo: Berry-chan *live with it...^-^*  
Grimmjow: Grimm-kitty *I know alot of people call you this, but I'm permanently assigning you this..it's cute and expresses your love of kittens*  
Shinji: Shin-chan *why I decided to name you after that God- awful,  
crayon-drawn retard off of adult swim...I have no idea..*  
Nnoitra: Nnoi...obviously...well I would've named you a sh*t head in German, but I forgot how to spell it...*help me out here Shin-chan*  
Szayel: Sza-chan...idk...I think it suits him...*I'm right there with ya  
buddy!*_

_Here begins the montauge of questions. *sorry hun..it'll be quite a bit*_

_Berry-chan: I love you Ichi...you're so cute! I really admire your strength  
throughout this whole relationship...it must've been tough getting Grimmjow to comply with you on any level. You do know you probably will cross dress...one, because Penny's just a freak like that *not that I'm complaining* and two, Grimmjow wants you to..and I knwo you can't argue with that *glares...you better Ichi...*_

_Penny: I have a suggestion...dress Ichi in a kitty cosplay costume! *that  
would be so friggen cute...not to mention hawt for Grimmjow...lol* Whadya  
think Grimmy? *smirks offhandedly*_

_Grimm-kitty: You're completely right...you're anything but weak. You just have severe commitment issues. *blunt* Although you've been more open with Ichigo, you're still hiding alot of things from him. You need to express your feelings more; you're not really giving Ichi anything to work with here. I'm not saying to let everything out at once, but relationships are about give and take Grimmy. Besides...you don't want him getting hurt because of anything he doesn't know, right?_

_I'm just saying..your cowardice is severely p-ing me off...and I have  
absolutely no qualms whatsoever about beating the stupid outta you.  
**  
**_**Grimmjow:** Well that was a fuckin' mouthful. And bring it on! I have no issues with hitting women and trust me, you won't win.  
**  
Penny:** *rolls eyes*

_Shin-chan: You like Nnoitra...just friggen get over it..lol..naw not really..I  
know that it'll come together on ti's own for you and him, but you're so funny for denying that you like him. You two will probably end up being a couple..._

_Shin-chan: N-no! I will never-  
_  
**Shinji:** Why is this person talking for me?

**Penny:** *shrugs*

_Olivia: * glares* Shut up Shinji. I will tie you up in leather straps and give  
you to Nnoi...don't f*ck with me...I'll even put a cute little bell  
collar-OMIGUSH! I so totally forgot! Grimm! Make Ichi wear a cute kitty collar with a bell on it too!_

_Nnoi: Dude..seriously? Tesla? Seriously? weirdo. *sighs* Obviously you're just gonna make it harder on yourself...jeez..you are just one big lanky pile of f*ck up aren't you? I still love you though...mainly because I find your  
social awkwardness endearing..and well..becuase I just love you with  
Shinji...you make him feel special, hot, and blegh all at the same  
time...weird combo..but whatever. He's a freak...you're freaky..it works. He  
likes it that you dominate him so completely..not that we yaoi fangirls  
don't..but just continue on..  
_  
**Nnoitra:** Uh…. Not sure if I should be pissed off or happy….

_Sza-chan: Hmm..you're just friggen awesome...with pink hair... No frigging  
around with Shin-chan..he's Nnoi's toy...you might ruin it! *hugs him* I'm  
sorry but that's just how it has to be...lol I find you to be amusing...mostly  
because we are so alike...we both love friggin with people's heads for  
fun..junk like that. We're both big pervs...lol *GLOMPS* Sorry...I just can't  
stop glomping 's kinda how like people want to go up to an emo kid and give them a big hug. You're so sexii!  
_  
**Szayel:** I find it rather amusing when people compare themselves to me. Trust me, honey. We are worlds apart.

**Penny:** Oooh, Szayel got kinda bitchy there. Snap.

_I love you Penny! just don't lose my crap this time or I'll b*tch slap you  
with a cactus..*lol*  
_  
**Penny: ** Sure, but next time try and ask some actual questions or I'll hafta cut ya, 'kay? Next up we have LilyU23.

_hi! ::waves frantically:: i'm back! i love this show! i'm so glad szayel has been included!_

_first question is for penny-sama: i'm so glad you've decided to continue with SBB. it is absolutely brilliant!!! i'm wondering whether you will be writing more long-chaptered stories after SBB is done. what about stand-alone fics?  
_  
**Penny: ** See Solid Gold reference in chapter thirty nine!

_ shinji: okaa-chan is right when she says you'll find love when you least expect it ::gives sidelong stare to szayel:: i do hope you find it ::grins slyly at szayel:: keep your heart open ::nudges szayel::  
_**  
Shinji:** *o.O*

_ szayel: so not only you're like beautiful but you can also play cello and the piano!?! ::melts:: i wouldn't mind if you played some piano for shin-chan! XD i'm wondering...what exactly do you do? do you work for grimmy-chan or directly under aizen as well?  
_  
**Szayel:** I work for no one but myself. My father was too rich and powerful to be "under" anyone. I take jobs as I wish, but I have no need to.

_grimmjow: how long did you and szayel date/were fuck buddies for? how did you meet?  
_  
**Grimmjow:** What?! Who said we dated? And we met when he came to ask Nnoi and me to live with him. It was kinda weird, well so was he actually, but it was still cool spending the rest of my childhood in a huge mansion.

_thanks so much for doing this show!!! i'm off to leave a review at XD much love! Great questions! Thanks :D_

_gaaah i knew i had one for ichigo as well! just in case you can post it i'll send it through here:_

_ichigo: ever consider spanking with grimmy-chan?  
_  
**Ichigo:** *blushes* I… have thought about it a couple times.  
**  
Penny: ** I bet you have *grin*  
_  
thank you so much for responding to these all! sorry i forgot to post this one with the other ones D: -__-_

_E  
_  
**Penny: ** Thanks for writing in! Next we have MisaxMisa.

_First off Mistress P, SBB is one of THE best stories I've ever read. You're  
awesome! Keep up the good work! :3_

**Penny: ** *blushes* Aww, thanks Duckie!

_Now, onto my questions :D_

_This one is for our sexy Grimm and Ichi, what would your perfect days be?  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** As soon as we get this shit over I'm sure things will get better, not that they ain't great already.

**Ichigo:** *nods*

_For our hot Nnoi, whats it like being a hot man in prison?  
_  
**Nnoitra:** Prison sucks ass. I don't give a fuck what anyone says. It fuckin' sucks.

_And last but not least, sexy Shin-chan, who's the best fuck you've ever had?  
_  
**Shinji:** I don't kiss and tell.

**Penny:** Bullshit!

_Love you all! ;D_

**Penny: ** Thanks! Next up is PtechyaPerfect.

_Hello SBB and nice to meet you from lil o'ol Riley ^-^  
First question is for Sexii Mr. Grimm: How'd you like a new maid? (Just  
kidding by the way real question:) *Clears throat and pulls kitten from behind her back* I found my baby Nyx a few weeks ago on the street, but my mom won't let me keep her... got room for one more? *Puppy dog eyes*  
_  
**Grimmjow: ** *squirms as he tried not to react* Sure.  
**  
Ichigo:** Grimm! We have three cats already!

**Grimmjow:** But my place is big!

**Penny:** You have no idea how cute this argument is do you?

_Ichi-chan: Exactly what kind of Doctor do you want to be? I mean like Neuro Surgon, Home Clinic... Ect  
_  
**Ichigo:** I think I answered this one before, but I haven't really decided. I mean one day I might take over the clinic but… *shrugs*

_Shinji: Why EXACTLY makes you not too fond of Nnoi?  
_  
**Shinji:** What doesn't?! He rude and brash and violent and pushy and assholish….

**Penny: **Is that even a word?

**Shinji:** Don't matter. It's him.

_Nnoi: Why blonds? (Sorry Shin-chan) I mean don't get me wrong, I was blond most of my life... but I never really found then attractive... so yeah why?  
_  
**Nnoitra: ** *shrugs* Try growin' up in a place where everyone has brown or black hair. It's like… exotic I guess.

_Anyway! Thats all of them for now... and let me just say, I love SBB and you  
deffinetly spoiled me by updating so often... So please update Penny-megami! (Fyp megami is Jap. for goddess)  
Bye all! Riley  
_  
**Penny:** Thanks for writing in! Next we have lordofmisrule05.

_Holy snap, thanks for answering my questions! But, as any fan of SBB, I have more!_

_My first goes to Penny herself! -- Which is your favorite SBB boy? (Everyone has to have a favorite, after all!)  
_  
**Penny:** Ah shit. I knew someone was gonna ask me that. I really can't answer. Everyone here has a different quality that I adore but if I could like take all the good things about each and every one of them and smoosh them together that would be fuckin' awesome.

_Shinji -- (For the record, you're my favorite!) Have you ever thought of dying your hair? Love it blond, but I was just curious.  
_  
**Shinji: ** Nope. Never.

**Penny:** Thanks! Now we have Come-and-Gone.  
_  
Hey Mistress Penelope love you story and I do have some questions._

_1)Shinji, you claim you don't like Nnorita but if that's true why did you get  
jealous/upset with Telsa basically declaring love for Nnoritra?  
_  
**Shinji:** I wasn't jealous!

**Penny:** Sure ya weren't Shin-chan.

_2)Once again, Shinji, you have had a sexual experience with both Szayel and Nnoritra...so who was better? (Geez, that was evil of me wasn't?)  
_  
**Shinji:** That… that's different…. They were different….

_3)Not really a question but Grimm Ichigo you both are awesome!  
_  
_Come-and-Gone_

**Penny:** Thanks! Next up is Tempest Hale.

_Nnoitra, you beast: You joked in one of the first episodes that you and Shinji  
were getting married. Would you? Get married or even settled down with Blondie or anyone else?  
_  
**Nnoitra: ** *shrugs* I guess maybe. Never really thought 'bout marriage and shit.

_Ichigo: You so adamantly insist that you are not gay. Let me see if I've got  
this - you don't care about the gender of the person so long as you're  
attracted to/love that person? Or are you just in denial?_  
**  
Ichigo:** For the last time, I love Grimmjow, okay. What does it matter if I'm gay or not?

**Penny:** Just tell'em yer gay and please the fangirls Ichi.

**Ichigo:** *crosses arms and grumbles*

_Yumi: What's going on with you and Ikkaku? You two are totally meant to be  
together!  
_  
**Penny: ** Hmmm, good question. *calls up Yumi's cell and asks.*

**Yumi:** I didn't realize I was a part of this. And it really is no ones business what's going on with Ikkaku and me. Relationships have troubled times. We'll work things out in the end like we always do.

_Thanks for writing such an amazing story! I 3 SBB!_

**Penny: ** Thanks for writing in! Next is Eriisu-April

_Hey, hey there! The latest chapter of SBB inspired me to send in more  
questions ~3_

_1~ First, Nnoi! how fast can you devour pocky and what's your favorite flavor? I also wanted to see how much of this Extra Large Jumbo Box you could eat this episode. *provides massive box of chocolate pocky and hands it over*  
_  
**Nnoitra:** The melon pocky from Hokkaido. The have special regional pocky's as well as seasonal, crush, fortune telling ones, flavor combos, creamy ones, marble ones, reverse ones that have the fillin' on the inside, decorer, special occasion ones, mouse, pudding, fruit and nut kinds and a bunch'a different chocolate ones.

**Penny: ** Yeah… yer not obsessed at all there Nnoi.  
**  
Nnoitra:** Dude, fuck you. Pocky is awesome.

_2~ *checks hands for fingers* Nnoitra-sama, how did you meet Tesla exactly? Curious minds want to know.  
_  
**Nnoitra:** I was lookin' fer a fuck and found Tesla in Nicho sellin' himself. He was fifteen I was twenty one, and I don't wanna fuckin' hear nothin' bout the age difference. He got a little attached but cried like a bitch the first time I fucked 'im.

_3~ What's the strangest dare any of you have done?  
_  
**Ichigo:** Drinking the gallon of milk probably. I didn't know that it was impossible but everyone else did. Assholes *grumbles*

**Shinji: ** I got dared ta kiss a slug.

**Penny:** Ew! Didja do it?

**Shinji: ** Of course I did! It was a dare.

**Penny:** Ew, Shin-chan.

**Grimmjow: ** Nnoi dared me to buy women's underwear and wear them out of the store.

**Nnoitra:** Ya gotta still have the epic somewhere, Grimm.

**Grimmjow:** Yeah, I probably do. I almost got arrested fer that though.

**Nnoitra: ** Yeah but then ya dared me ta ask an old woman out on a date.

**Penny: ** *o.O* And?

**Nnoitra:** I have some pride ya know. I had ta do it.

**Szayel: **Yes, and she turned you down from what I remember.

**Nnoitra: ** Shut up!  
**  
Szayel: ** I was dared to cover myself in silver paint and dance like a robot in Harajuku. Naked. I believe we all nearly got arrested that day as well.

_4~ since its already spring in SBB, ah... Ichigo, will you get all depressed  
in June? (If I'm right, Penny, please make sure he get's extra love when the  
time comes)  
_  
**Ichigo:** Can we not talk about that?

_5~ This one's for Grimmjow and Ichigo. Our cat has this odd addiction to  
cardboard boxes and closests, but refuses to rub against our legs; do your  
kitties have any unique habits like these? Oh, on a side note, have you gotten them fixed yet?  
_  
**Grimmjow:** Leiko likes to ride around on my shoulder. Kimi is in love with my potted fern and Aiko likes to sit on the balcony and watch the cars. And no, they haven't been fixed yet, but that's coming soon.  
_  
7~ Oh, yeah, one last thing... *plays playback of a response a few chapters  
back*  
_  
_Shinji:Ya don't cuddle with someone ya fuck. Ya cuddle with a lover._

_Nnoitra: Gotta agree there._

_*stops tape* So, what exactly do you call this, then? *plays second tape from latest chapter*_

_With a sigh he dropped to his knees and pulled out his blanket, yanking his  
pillow out from underneath Nnoitra's head and curling his upper body against it, his back facing the larger man. Nnoitra snorted and then chuckled, wrapping an arm around Shinji's waist and pulling him close._

_*stops second tape and raises eyebrow* Curious fans want to know.  
_  
**Shinji:** That… that was….  
**  
Nnoitra: ** Just kinda happened.  
**  
Penny: ** Yeah… sure….

_Ehem, anyway, thank you Penny and boys for everything, and congrats on the 1,000 reviews._

**Penny:** Thanks! Next up we have wickedhpnerd.

_LOL! The SBB Q&A Show is hilarious!  
I actually have one question for Mistress Penny: Well, since another one of  
our favorite blondes (Tesla) were added to SBB, is there a chance that another one of our favorite blondes, with possible relations to Szayel will show up?_

_Thanks,  
-whpn_  
**  
Penny:** Uhm… I'm not sure who yer talkin' about… Sorry. Thanks for writing in, next up we have emokirby24.

_Haha I love how entertaining this is._

_Well, I'm curious to know what everyone thinks of the anime/manga? I'm sure you all have enjoyed watching it with Mistress Penelopye, so what's your opinion of it? If you could change anything in the anime or manga what would it be? (Well besides sex and man love and hotness like that... we all wish that would happen... luckily we have SBB, lol.)  
_**  
Nnoitra:** I'd get more air time and win that fuckin' fight!  
**  
Grimmjow:** I thought it was stupid. I don't like anime.

**Ichigo:** I like it, but I was like the main character. Awesome, but I think they made me a bit… I don't know….

**Shinji:** Mr. Can Do It All?

**Ichigo:** Yeah, kinda. That can get kinda annoying.  
**  
Szayel: ** I have yet to have been forced to watch it.  
**  
Penny:** Well, we'll have ta have a night, just the two of us… *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

_Ichi and Shin, if you can answer this (Idk if you are aloud to or not) will  
you ever forgive or talk to Renji or Shuuhei again? (I personally heart them  
two in the anime so I'm just curious.)  
_**  
Ichigo and Shinji:** No.

_Well... that's all I got. I don't think anyone has asked these yet if they  
have I'm sorry and just ignore me. XD_

_OH and Grimmjow you are my fav (no offense everyone else) and I wanted to let you know I had your plushie with me when I got pulled over yesterday and it must have been good luck because the cop didn't give me a ticket even though I really deserved one. -sigh of relief- Lets just say your plushie will always be with me when I drive now. XD XD LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Keep up the great work Mistress P._  
**  
Penny: ** Thanks! And last but not least we have Shinigami240

_:D Yay, new chappy!_

_Grimm-chan: How far would you go for revenge if someone told you Ichigo was cheating on ya? I'm not saying Ichigo would but if someone told you and you really believed them...?  
_**  
Grimmjow: ** I'd cut his fuckin' dick off. End of story.

**Penny: ** Why does that make me wanna giggle?

**Grimmjow: ** Cuz yer a freak.

**Penny: ** Oh yeah!

_Nnoitra-sama: I don't have a question for ya 3 I just wanna say that  
you're awesome!! (and cool, including the eye patch of course)  
_  
**Nnoitra: ** I know.

_Ichi-san: What's your favorite movie? Do you like horror movies or suspense or some other genre?  
_**  
Ichigo: ** I like comedies. I don't really have a favorite one though.

_Penny: Keep up the good work ;D This fic is great!_

**Penny: ** Thanks! Well, that's all we have for today. If you have any more questions, please send them in. As always, thanks for tuning in and have a great day!

*cheesy music*  
**  
Nnoitra:** The fuck did this music come from?  
**  
Penny: ** Shut up and enjoy it!

***End Transmission***


	14. Episode Thirteen

**Episode Thirteen**

**Penny:** Welcome back everyone! So sorry about the long hiatus but we're back to answer all your lovely questions once again. Right boys?

**Everyone:** Meh.

**Penny: **C'mon. Don't be such a buzz kill. I gave you time off. *ahem* Anywho, so once again I'll introduce everyone. With us today are the lovely, Ichigo and Shinji. The uber sexy Grimmjow and Nnoitra. And last but most certainly not least, the delectable Szayel.

**Nnoitra: **How come he got to be delectable and I just got sexy?

**Penny:** You got UBER sexy. *grin* Alright, shall we get to those long awaited questions? *ignores silence* Right! First up we have scissorhands1990.

_my question is for shinji- how do u feel about nnois scar? u can block nnois_  
_ears if u dont want him to hear:)_

**Shinji: ***shrugs* It's looks like it was a really bad wound and hurt a lot.

**Penny:** Next up we have gackt groupie.

_pick me pick me pick me! oh, yay! she picked me! okay, i have two questions!_

_First question either penny or ichi can answer: Is there any way in hell that_  
_ichi would be able to dance to the song "six feelings"? Ichi, that would be so awesome if you did!_

**Penny:** While that would be so hot, probably not. Sorry!

_Question two is for szayel: you should seriously watch the anime. You deep_  
_throat a sword in it. *gasp* can you take all of nnoitra?!_

**Szayel:** *raises eyebrow* Really, now. And I think it takes a special kind of person to take all of Nnoi.

**Penny:** *pervy giggle*

_Grimmjow I love you!You too shin-chan, you're adorable._

**Penny:** Thanks! Next up is MuffinzRBeast24.

_Okay...first...I wanna apologize for inducing my randomtastic rant on everyone...except for Grimmjow. *sticks tongue out* Not that I don't mean whatever else I said._

_Shin-chan: I was talking to you...mostly because I know that you'd totally react that way to me mentioning you, Nnoitra, and relationship in my address. Anyways, what's your favorite type of pocky? I really like strawberry. *peeks at Ichigo*_

**Shinji:** I like the coconut flavors.

_Also, if you had the chance, would you go up to a random big breasted woman and bitch slap her with a cactus? *I would do that to almost anyone*_

**Shinji:** That seems kinda drastic.

**Penny:** I agree. Drastic and kinda fucked o.O

_BTW..that little cuddle scene was especially cute. Interesting how a low guard can really reveal one's innermost desires. ^-^ *smirks* I love ya anyways...it wouldn't be interesting for anyone if you weren't how you are with him anyways. Great job._

**Penny:** Next up we have Eriisu-April.

_Oh, if only I could favorite a story more than once... I loved the answers :)_  
_And hol...y shit. I didn't realise there were so many types of pocky... I mean_  
_I never DIDN'T think so, but... wow._

_Oh, God I made Ichigo internally upset! Grimmjow, comfort your berry! DX_  
_...Anyway, here's the couple questions I didn't do last time. After this I'm_  
_out. (sorry my 'reviews' are always so freakin' huge and wall-of-text-like XD)_

_These are for everyone._

_is there anything random that you can't do? y'know, like dance, whistle..._  
_that sort of thing._

**Ichigo:** I can't whistle. Like, I try, but I only end up spitting all over the place.

**Nnoitra:** That's stupid.

**Ichigo:** Shut up!

**Nnoitra: **I can't suck my own dick. I've tried.

**Shinji:** Idiot, no one can do that.

**Szayel: **No, I've seen it done before.

**Penny:** Bullshit!

**Szayel:** No really. It was in Amsterdam and I was thirteen….*stares off into space with a grin*

**Penny:** *O.o* Okay…. Grimm?

**Grimmjow:** Uh, I can't program my VCR.

**Penny:** Lame, Grimmjow!

**Grimmjow: **I'm serious. I threw the fucker away 'cuz it kept blinking 12:00 at me. Pissed me off.

**Ichigo:** Did you ever think of looking at the instructions?

**Grimmjow:** I don't need instructions!

**Penny and Ichigo:** *rolls eyes*

_3~ When did you get the hairstyles you have now, and why do you like it? (And since we know Shinji's first answer, Why did you get it cut, Shinji?)_

**Shinji:** I cut my hair because… *shrugs* I wanted to. It's easier to take care of.

**Ichigo:** I've pretty much had the same hairstyle my whole life. And yeah, what Shinji said.

**Grimmjow:** I look hot with this hair.

**Nnoitra:** I trim my own hair every full moon. I like it long because… *crosses arms and suddenly looks pissed off* I just do!

**Szayel:** Because he looks ridiculous with short hair, that's why.

**Nnoitra: **Fuck you!

**Szayel:** I prefer my hair a little longer actually, but cutting hair is healthy so I do it once every six months or so.

_5~ to Grimmjow and Nnoi-sama, what kind of things did you two do when you were, um, low-ranked family? (sorry if my wording isn't very good, but I hope you know what I mean)_

**Nnoitra:** Mostly intimidation stuff. Fer some reason even the yakuza frowns on overt violence.

_6~ and lastly, Shinji! What tattoos does Nnoi have and where? He wouldn't tell us! :D_

**Shinji: **Actually I haven't seen any tattoos *looks curiously at Nnoitra*

**Nnoitra:** Che, want me ta get naked and show off?

**Penny:** YES!!

**Shinji:** NO!!

_...and that's all I've got. Thanks for answering._

**Penny:** No prob! Next up we have spaz789.

_I have a question for my IchiBerry! (Yay! my first question!) When you and_  
_Grim where gettin' your rabbit on in front of the window in Grim's office you thought you might be "a bit of an exhibitionist" to enjoy it. Wouldn't you_  
_know that you were kinda of an exhibitionist since you decided to continue_  
_stripping when you didn't have to anymore?_

**Ichigo:** *blushes* *mumbles* Yeah I guess.

_Love you Penny! Thank you for feeding our yaoi addiction!_

**Penny:** You're welcome! Next we have Katrina Tora

_*sques* I loved it a lot! This never fails to amuse me. I have three questions_  
_(but then that's it. I don't think I'll be able to think of anymore! :O)_

_1) So Grim, Nnoi, and Szayel; got anymore 'almost arrested' stories? :D And dang, Szayel, those two sure love sending you out to Harujuku! XD_

**Szayel:** I believe I'm the one to blame for at least a third of those 'almost arrested' stories.

**Nnoitra:** Was there ever a night we went out that we weren't almost arrested?

**Grimmjow:** Yeah. That one time Starrk tagged along and fell asleep somewhere and we spent the whole night looking for him.

**Szayel: ***shakes head* No we almost got arrested because someone decided to check inside random parked vehicles and kept tripping car alarms.

**Nnoitra: **Well excuse the fuck outta me. I was the only one to remember that Starrk liked to do shit like that.

**Grimmjow:** True. You were the one to find him.

_2) Nnoi, have you tried almost every single flavour of pocky? I've only had_  
_chocolate, strawberry (Ichi!), vanilla, and almond pocky (my friend got me_  
_almond) :)_

**Nnoitra:** I've tried every single kind. *big grin*

_3) ...Would you guys be willing to do dares sometime? :P_

**Everyone:** No!

**Penny:** Well that was abrupt.

_That's all! Thanks for being so super uber amazing, Penny! :D *throws_  
_confetti*_

**Penny:** Thanks for writing in! Next up is idcwatusay9.

_I actually do have a question! It's for Grimm: I'm a strawberry like Ichigo (red hair) I wear skinny jeans EVERY day and have pretty much the same innocent but agressive personality to ichigo. I'd guess I'd fall in the more "scene kid" area though I hate labels but just wondering if that threesome fantasy is still available!_

**Grimmjow:** ….*opens mouth to speak*

**Ichigo:** *interupts* No way! Just.. No way.

**Penny:** Alright, and lastly we have Kazes.

_Nnoi my love: You say you love easy boys, but you have frequently admitted_  
_enjoying Shinji's "hard to get" act. What's the dealio with that?_

**Nnoitra:** Easy is easy whether or not they play hard ta get. Blondie was a bit tough to catch but spread like butter when I finally got 'im.

**Shinji:** *sputters and blushes*

**Penny:** Hehe. Okay, I know there were more questions asked, but a lot of them have already been answered or, to be honest, were kinda inappropriate (Yes, even for me to answer). Alright, so thus ends the Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show. I want to thank all those who wrote in with questions and thank the boys for being kind enough to pack their sorry asses down here to answer them for you.

**Nnoitra: **Whoa, wait. We're done now? No more fuckin' stupid ass questions?

**Penny:** Nope, all finished. Unless I decide to randomly open up the lines again. Ooooh! Maybe I'll do a Solid Gold Q&A Show….

**Everyone:** *groans*

**Penny:** Kill joys.

**Everyone: **Thanks for tuning in and have a great life!

**Penny:** Hehe, bye bye!

*cheesy music*

**Nnoitra:** So Blondie, wanna go back to yer place and fuck?

**Shinji:** Not especially.

**Penny:** Oh Shin-chan. Yer such a liar.

**Shinji:** I am not! I… I'm bored with him anyway.

**Penny and Nnoitra: **Bullshit!

**Szayel: **Well then perhaps we could go pick up where we left off then.

**Shinji:** *cocks eyebrow* Maybe we should.

**Nnoitra:** *glare*

**Penny:** *whispers to Nnoitra* He's trying to make you jealous. Isn't that cute?

**Shinji: **I heard that!

**Grimmjow:** Yo, the mics are still on.

**Penny:** Hmm?

**Ichigo:** The show is still airing. See the "On Air" light is on.

**Penny:** oh!

*Static*

***End Transmission***


End file.
